


Rise From the Ashes

by kawakaeguri



Series: Phoenix of Minrathous [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Because seriously it's me, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Post-Trespasser, Sequel, Solas is an idiot, probably smut at some point, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawakaeguri/pseuds/kawakaeguri
Summary: King Alistair and Queen Adrienne rule Ferelden together, in the wake of the defeat of Corypheus. Thedas appears to be at peace, and the subsequent disbanding of the Inquisition in 9:44 Dragon just reinforces that fact in the minds of the people.But all is not as it seems. For Fen'Harel is now awakened, and he has plans for the future of the People. Plans that will force a select group of former Inquisition member to travel far, far beyond the edges of the map to save a world.All the way to Earth.This is a sequel toPhoenix of Minrathousand directly references the original work.





	1. Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! I don't have a huge buffer for this yet, so I'm going to try to stick to a schedule of at least once a week updates. I do have the entire plot and timeline written out! I hope you guys enjoy this and pardon me if things get a little crazy. Obviously, this is not canon compliant so I'm going to be taking a ton of liberties with everything. :)

The caw of an incoming raven broke his reverie. Glancing up at the bright blue autumn sky, Cullen set the scythe down beside him, pausing to wipe the sweat from his brow. The smell of freshly harvested wheat overpowered his nose, drifting across the field where other former templars were bent over, tying their own sheafs together. Life after the Exalted Council had finally brought peace to the once Commander of the Inquisition. He had found gratifying work here in this tiny Ferelden village, assisting other templars through their own lyrium withdrawals, reveling in the physical labor that came with running a small farming community. And there was her.

Evelyn Trevelyan, former Enchanter of the Ostick Circle. Friend to the Queen of Ferelden, his former lover. The only mage willing to come to the village of Serenity, a town wholly populated by recovering templars and assorted personnel, the healer had moved here in order to further her research on lyrium effects. Courageous, determined, with sparkling hazel eyes usually dazed as she perused her notes, a smudge of ink across her nose, the woman was completely unlike anyone he had ever met. She was unerringly polite, even kind, to all she encountered, templar or not, always ready with a friendly, albeit distracted smile. Evelyn was now as much a fixture here as he was. And he felt… Well. He still wasn’t quite sure yet, even after all this time. Cullen doubted she even noticed him as a man, merely another test subject. Since he had already recovered, she had little use for him in her daily activities, preferring to focus on those still in the throes of withdrawal.

Shaking his head, the blonde man returned his focus to the present, watching as the raven landed on the nearby fence, flapping its wings at him. He reached out to untie the parchment tied to its leg. It held only a date, about eight weeks in the future. Another raven fluttered down from the sky, alighting next to its mate, another note attached to it. This one held a map, leading him to a small abandoned keep about two hours north of Lothering. Tossing the two birds treats he had stowed in his pockets for this very occasion, Cullen stuffed the pieces of paper into his pocket, calling out to a nearby man, “Rylen. I’m heading back in for now. Do you have the rest?”

“Aye, Commander. Not much left now,” the Starkhaven man nodded, brown hair pulled back from his tattooed face. Sighing, Cullen nodded, turning away from the field, whistling sharply. No matter how much he protested it, the former templars still referred to him by his old title. At the sound of his call, a hulking dark chestnut mabari trotted placidly over to him, resuming his position as his shadow.

The path back to the village wound over the hill, down into the small valley where a series of cabins were nestled, the sap of the freshly cut wood still sticky on the planks of some of the newer houses. More templars came every day. Some had elected to remain on the lyrium, accepting job posts at the newly created College of Enchanters or in cities, where they acted more like town guards than templars. The Chantry offered lyrium to any templar who still wished it. But as word of Cullen’s experiment grew, along with their success rate, more made the crucial decision to wean themselves off the blue.

“Oof!” Rounding a corner, a small figure stumbled into his sweaty chest. “I’m sorry!”

“No harm done, Lady Trevelyan,” Cullen smiled. “I should have been watching where I was going.”

“Because we both know I won’t,” she laughed. “And how many times to I have to tell you, it’s Evelyn, Commander?”

“I’ll call you by your given name when you call me by mine,” he retorted.

Squinting up at him, she nodded, sunlight glinting off her mahogany curls. “Alright, Cullen.” She turned to go.

“Ah, Evelyn!” he called out hastily.

“Yes?”

 _Shit. What was I going to say_? “Umm…” He wracked his brain for something, anything, to keep her in front of him for a second more. “Nice day we’re having.” _Way to go, Rutherford._

A confused look spread over her face, eyebrows rising slightly. “It is, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” he winced, praying for the ground to swallow him whole. “Uh, good day, Lady Tr- Evelyn.”

“Good day, Cullen.”

Leaning against a wall as soon as she was out of earshot, he groaned, burying his face in his hands. _Maker’s breath, I’m such an idiot. I was never this tongue-tied around Aerin. Why can’t I talk to the damn woman?_ His dog huffed at him, almost as if he were laughing at his master. “I don’t need it from you as well, Falon,” he muttered. He had found the dog, abandoned at the Winter Palace and had decided to keep him. The Inquisitor had named him, indignant that her Commander was merely calling the dog, ‘Dog’.

“Falon,” she had declared. “It means friend. I think you could use one, Cullen.”

She had been right, as usual. Frustrated, he scrubbed at his face with his calloused hands, sighing as he pushed back his curly hair. He needed to go to town soon. He was out of pomade, among other supplies necessary for the village. Maybe Evelyn would go with him? He would ask her later. After he regained some of his dignity.

Stepping into the small cabin he claimed for himself, Falon immediately leapt onto the overstuffed chair near the fireplace as Cullen reached for the stack of parchment on his desk. Quickly, he penned a short note, writing only, “Received- C.” Fastening the paper to a raven’s leg, the one who had followed him home, he watched as it took to the sky again, winging it’s way west to Val Royeaux.

Several hours and a bath later, Cullen wandered through the village square, smiling as he watched his people dance and sing to the fiddle, done with their day's work. His people. While he didn’t consider himself the leader of their community, the truth remained that the townsfolk considered him as such. Silently, he ducked into a dimly lit building, set on the edge of town. “Hey, Thom. How are you today?”

A rasping cough greeted him, dark brown eyes glazed over with fever watching Cullen as he sat down gently next to the bed. “Better, the Enchanter says. Don’t feel like it. Feel like shit,” the templar groaned. 

“I know,” Cullen murmured softly. “How are the nightmares?”

“Tame now that Trevelyan gave me that vile concoction she created last week. It helps dull the dreams. She’s a miracle, that one.”

The blonde man agreed with that wholeheartedly. Patting the older convalescing man on his hand, Cullen made his normal rounds, stopping at each bedside to check on everyone’s progress. Only the worst cases stayed in here, the templars dealing with the harshest symptoms of the withdrawals. As soon as they were better, they were sent back out into the village, set to whatever tasks their bodies would accept. The ones who didn’t make it, well, there was a small plot on a nearby hill for them. Twelve had already been buried there, mostly templars too old and fargone on lyrium to have even the smallest chance of surviving. For these, they gave them as much comfort as possible, which was still more than what the Chantry offered.

“Any updates?” He turned to face Evelyn, who had discreetly snuck in behind him. 

“Mmm,” her eyes flicked over her notes. “Brannon should be out of here tomorrow, once his vomiting ceases. Daniel has a few more days, I should think. His migraines took a turn for the worse last night. Everyone else is relatively stable. I’m running low on a few things, however.”

“I’m going to town tomorrow. I could take a list with me. Or, er- would you like to accompany me?”

“Me?” she blinked up at the man, his blushes hidden by the darkness of the night and the flickering candlelight.

“If you’d like,” he tried to keep his tone neutral. “That way you can ensure you get everything you need.”

“That sounds perfect, Cullen,” she beamed up at him.

“I’ll have the horses saddled up shortly after dawn.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

Bowing over her hand like a gallant noble, he gently pressed a kiss to her soft hand, taking in her widened eyes with a tiny smirk. “Tomorrow, Evelyn.” Gratified by the shiver that flowed through her body, he took his leave, grinning the whole way back to his house.

Shoving Falon out of his chair and offering him the remnants of his supper, Cullen settled himself down with a glass of brandy, staring into the fire. It had been some three years since the Inquisition disbanded. Everyone was now scattered across Thedas. The Inquisitor spent her time bouncing between Val Royeaux and Denerim and occasionally, her clan in the Free Marches. Leliana was Divine now. Cassandra was attempting to reform the Seekers, redirecting their purpose to what should have been. Josephine had returned to her family in Antiva, taking over as head of her household and married last year. And Aerin… She was Queen Adrienne now, wife to King Alistair and mother to a beautiful son. Seeing her again at the prince’s christening had been a balm to his weary soul. Finally, he felt like he could put the events of their past behind him. The lyrium was fully out of both of their systems and he could see her clearly as she was, not who he had wanted her to be. And she had introduced him to Evelyn, with a sly smirk on her face. 

Evelyn… He couldn’t stop the foolish grin that arose when he thought of the woman. He would be on his most charming behavior tomorrow. One way or another, he was determined to woo her. For the first time in what seemed like forever, he wanted to at least try again.

The next day dawned sunny and bright. With a wide yawn, Cullen shuffled to his feet, grimacing at his reflection in the mirror. His skin had darkened to a healthy, golden glow, all traces of his dark circles and gaunt cheeks now a distant memory. Carefully, he scraped the stubble off of his face with the edge of a razor, frowning at the riot of curls that almost brushed his chin now. He was just able to tie back the unruly mass with a leather thong. Making a mental note to get it cut while he was in town, he pulled on a clean pair of leather breeches, tucking a loose, burgundy shirt into the pants. A long minute in front of his mirror determined that he was presentable. Satisfied with his reflection, Cullen exited his home, Falon on his heels as he strolled to the stables, whistling a merry tune as he harnessed the horses to a wagon that had already been loaded by the other men with grain and furs to trade.

“Oh, am I late? I’m sorry if I’m late!” Evelyn ran in, face flushed as if she had been running.

“I, uh, um- No?” Cullen all but squeaked, desperately trying to look anywhere else besides at her heaving breasts. She had forgone her typical robes that day, donning instead a simple, yet formfitting cotton dress, accentuating her smooth curves. “You’re right on time.” Ducking his head down to hide his bright red face, he finished fastening the last few buckles. “Shall we?”

“Of course!” she replied brightly, accepting his hand as she clambered up to the seat. Giving the reins a lazy flick, he tried to ignore the pounding of his heart as the wagon lumbered out of the village and down the road that would lead them to South Reach, the closest town to Serenity. He had a feeling Adrienne had a hand in choosing this land for his venture, ensuring that he would be close enough to his family to visit whenever he wanted. 

They rode together in comfortable silence for the first few miles, munching on their breakfast of bread and cheese as they soaked in the last rays of the warm sun, the chill of winter already hovering in the air. “So,” Cullen brushed the last of the crumbs from his hands, “Tell me about yourself. I realized you’ve been here almost three years, and yet we’ve hardly gotten to know each other.”

“Not much to tell. Just a typical mage,” she shrugged nonchalantly.

“Hardly typical, I dare say,” he grinned at her.

Blushing, she returned his smile. “Well. You know my father is Bann Trevelyan of Ostwick. I’m the third child of five. I have two older brothers, one younger, and one sister. I was the only mage, sent to the circle when I was 9.”

“How did it manifest, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I healed a bird,” she shook her head at the memory. “A baby sparrow had fallen out of its nest, breaking its wing. I was distraught at the idea that it might die, so I healed it. No one would have been any wiser to my newfound magic had I not carried the creature through the house, shouting my victory at the top of my lungs,” she told him ruefully. “The templars came for me the next day.”

“I’m sorry,” Cullen replied softly.

Her head jerked up as she stared at him in surprise. “You are?”

“Yes. I cannot imagine how it must be, to be ripped away from your family like that,” he sighed. “Once, I did not flinch at such things. But now… Well. Things are different now. I’ve learned a great deal.”

“I had heard things about you,” Evelyn admitted warily. “You were the Knight-Captain in Kirkwall when the Chantry exploded, were you not?”

“I… was. It was a dark time, for all involved. I am not proud of who I was back then.” He frowned, staring at a space between the ears of one horse. “It took me years to regain my honor from those years. I believe I shall be atoning for the rest of my life.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Evelyn said blithely. “Saving the world from a demon magister helps immensely.”

Chuckling, he gave her a shy smile. “I only had a small part. So what did you do after the circles fell?”

“Went back to Ostwick. There were so many who wanted to fight, and I- well, you see me. I’m a lover, not fighter,” she grinned at the way he flushed, coughing to hide his discomfort. “Battle magics were never my strong suit. So I went to my family and stayed with them. I finally gathered up the courage to come to Ferelden and join the Inquisition, but the Breach was sealed as I crossed the Waking Sea. I ended up staying in Denerim for awhile, helping out the clinics in town. There were so many sick, and so few healers, so I did what I could. That’s where the former Grand Enchanter found me and convinced me to come with her to the palace, as the royals were lacking a spirit healer. It’s a good thing I did go, the Queen struggled in her pregnancy and probably would have died without magical intervention.”

“Adrienne almost died?” Cullen asked, surprised.

“That’s right, you know her,” Evelyn mused. “There were rumors of her and you. From before.”

“We were close, once.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” he shook his head. “It wasn’t meant to be. She loves Alistair, and he, her. And I am right where I want to be.”

“On a wagon in the woods with me?” she quipped.

Leaning over so that his lips almost brushed her ear, he murmured in a low voice, “Precisely.” 

Her eyes widened ever so slightly as she sucked in a sharp breath. “Oh. Well, that’s- um.” Blushing, she ducked her head, examining her fingers with a tiny frown.

“My apologies,” he yanked himself back. “I did not mean to offend you.”

“You didn’t!” she hurriedly assured him. “It’s just that, well, I- I don’t really know how to react,” her words tumbled out onto each other in a rush. “No one ever really paid attention to me back when I was in the circle since I kept to myself and my work a lot, and then I was in my father’s house for years, so my experience with… everything is very limited.” He watched with bated breath as she worried her plump bottom lip between her teeth. “I just don’t… know.”

“I won’t try to rush you into anything,” Cullen promised. “I do want to be able to get to know you better. Would that be acceptable?” Her bright hazel eyes regarded him seriously as she slowly nodded. “Excellent.” Carefully, his hands reached out to tuck an errant lock of hair behind her ear, his warm amber gaze holding hers. “You are extraordinarily beautiful,” he murmured. “I find it hard to believe that you never caught anyone’s eye before.”

“You’re gorgeous,” she blurted out, immediately slapping her hand over her mouth and groaning. 

Grinning like a fool, he watched her, chuckling to himself. “Am I?”

“You have to know that,” she muttered from behind her palms. “I don’t know why you’re interested in me at all. You could literally have any other woman in Thedas.”

“What can I say, I’m a man of discerning tastes. I have met very few women in my lifetime that meet all of my extensive requirements,” he teased. “You are intelligent, with a gracious, kind spirit, and a fierce inner strength that shines through. How could I not be interested?”

She had no words to respond to that, merely giggling nervously as she fidgeted with her hands. “Well, I hope I live up to your standards, Commander.”

“You already do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all really didn't think I was going to not give Cullen his happy ending, did you? We're just getting started. :D


	2. The Royal Palace

His cabinet giggled. Raising an eyebrow, King Alistair Theirin pushed himself away from his heavy cherrywood desk, leaning back in his cushioned leather chair. “What’s this? Is my furniture talking to me?” 

There was the sound of scuffling, quickly followed by a loud, “Shhhh!” He grinned to himself and quietly stole across his office, crouching in front of the cabinet door.

“Hmmm, I wonder what it could be,” Alistair called out in a sing song voice. Suddenly, the door burst open and a tiny human tumbled out of the darkness within, clutching a stuffed nug in his chubby fingers.

“Schmooples and I were hiding, Daddy! Did we get you?”

“You sure did,” he chuckled, falling onto the plush rug in feigned shock. “I thought it was a darkspawn, for sure! But why are you in my office, hmm? Shouldn’t you be in the nursery or with your mother?”

Pleased with his success, Prince Evander climbed his father, settling against his broad chest and wrapping his arms around his neck. “Mama’s not feeling good today. And Fia got sleepy and took a nap. I got bored all alone.”

“I see. Well, then, did you want to help me? I need to do troop inspections today and could use a second eye.” At his son’s enthusiastic nod, Alistair stood up, tossing his three year old up onto his shoulders and strode out into the hallway.

“Your Majesty!” Fiona ran up behind him. “There you are, you little rascal. I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

“Fia!” Evander clapped his hands. Alistair smiled warmly at the elven mage.

“Go back and finish your nap, Fiona. Maker knows how exhausting looking after this one is, and you’ve been doing it a lot recently since Adrienne can’t.”

She shrugged. “It’s to be expected. You know how her last pregnancy went. At least this one is almost over. I don’t mind one bit. Are you taking him with you, Alistair?”

“I’m helping!”

“Yes, you are,” Alistair grinned, tickling little legs that kicked against his chest. “I’ll bring him by later.” Having his mother around the palace had done wonders for both of them. Fiona adored her grandson and her daughter-in-law, and they in turn couldn't imagine their lives without her. He only wished he could be more open with his affection towards the tiny woman, but he had to be content with what he had. His mother was alive. And she loved him. Life was normal, for the first time ever. He had the love of his life as his wife by his side, who had given him the most precious gift of all, their son. And now they anxiously awaited the birth of another, due any day, the healers assured him. 

Adrienne had blossomed into her role as Queen, swiftly earning a reputation as a gracious, benevolent monarch, a firm counterpoint to the King’s more relaxed and jovial disposition. Between the two of them, they had managed to keep the nobility happy and the people even happier. Sometime, it still seemed as a dream to him, that she was with him. His wife, after all the years apart. Eleven of the loneliest, most miserable years he could possibly conjure up for himself, punctuated by only brief moments of light. That time he saw her in Kirkwall. Antiva. Redcliffe. Skyhold. The scant minutes had been fleeting at best, glimpses of her beautiful face and spirit, but they are what had given him hope and strength. But none of that mattered anymore. She was his, and he was never, ever going to let anything separate them again.

“Eremon,” he nodded to his captain of the guard, standing in his polished silverite armor with his hands clasped lightly behind his back as he waited for his men to assemble. Trying to school his face into neutrality, Alistair failed miserably as he grinned, his heart swelling with affection as he watched his son stand at his side with a serious expression on his young face, mimicking his father down to his feet. “This is important, Evan. We trust these men with our lives, to keep us safe. It is very important to know if they are doing a good job, and also that they know we appreciate them.”

“I understand, Papa.”

“Good.” Both Therins nodding gravely at the captain, Graeme Eremon turned sharply, calling out to the soldiers who stood at attention in stiff, neat lines.

“About, face!” Together, father and son moved down the ranks, Alistair pointing out the things he was looking for. “See that man? He has bags under his eyes. That means he must not be getting enough sleep. And a tired soldier makes mistakes. Eremon, do you know why?”

“Wife just had a baby less than a fortnight ago,” the captain answered. “I expect that’s why.”

“Give him two more weeks of leave.”

“Of course, sire.”

“It probably still won’t be enough, but it’s better than nothing,” the king sighed, ruffling his son’s chestnut brown hair. “It’s almost lunch time, isn’t it, Evan? Do you want to eat lunch with Mama today?”

“Yes, please.” Lifting his arms, Alistair obliged the lad, hefting him up to his hip. “Do you think if I ask her really, really nicely, I can get a baby brother? Mama said it might be a brother or a sister. I think I would really, really like to have a baby brother instead of a sister.”

“You might like a baby sister more than a brother, you know,” he chuckled at the tiny pout. “You might have to share more with a brother. But no matter what, you’ll still be the eldest.”

“That means they have to listen to me!”

“That means you have to protect them. Guide them, teach them, okay? That’s going to be your job from now on. Can you do that for me?”

Evander nodded enthusiastically as they walked into the royal chambers, wiggling so he could be put down. “Mama! Is my brother here yet?”

“Not yet, darling,” came a voice from the bed.

“Hello, love,” striding over to the massive four poster set at the back of the room, he smiled tenderly down at the woman nestled under the feathered comforter. “How are you feeling?”

“Like a giant whale,” she grumbled, wrinkling her pert nose in frustration at him. Dark cobalt blue eyes, lined by a thin band of pale gold rose to meet his wintery blue gaze. His calloused fingers stroked her silky, raven locks back from her tired face. “Ow! Little bugger just punched me. Here.” She didn’t even need to direct his hand anymore to feel the babe within. He could see her taut belly moving just below the surface, the shape of a hand pressing against the skin. 

“That’s not creepy at all.”

“Mama,” Evander whispered loudly, “I think the baby wants to come out and play.”

“One can only hope, love. Now, what have you been up to today?”

As he told her the story of his day in the most dramatic manner that only a three year could manage, Adrienne listened idly, thoughts often drifting away as it tended to do these days, mainly to her sister and Fen’Harel. Ellana was so tired of traveling. She didn’t feel like she fit in with the clan anymore, having changed too much during her term as Inquisitor. But what was there left for her to do besides bounce around Thedas between Denerim, Dorian in Tevinter, Cassandra and Leliana- Victoria- in Val Royeaux, or Varric in Kirkwall? There was only so much they could do with their limited resources against Fen’Harel. Ellana said the dreams were getting stronger, gaining frequency. He was calling the elves away, to the hidden eluvians around the nations, gathering them together. To keep them safe. For when he brought down the Veil. So many would die. Her magic could probably keep herself safe, but what of her husband? Her children? Her friends? What could she do? Her magic could still combat his, if only she could find him and get him alone. But it would have to wait until she was recovered from this birth, at the very least. _Gods, how could I leave them to go fight? How could I not?_ The warm bulk of her husband snuggling against her side, her son perched against her knees brought her back to the present. _I would do anything for them._

“You okay, Adri?” He nudged her shoulder with his nose.

“Just thinking, lover,” she gave him a reassuring smile. “Um, Alistair…”

“Mmph?” he mumbled around a mouthful of mincepie, trying to eat while attempting to make Evander to use his fork properly.

“I think my water just broke.”

***

Hours, he paced outside of her room, the midwives reassuring him that they would call him in when the babe was here. All he could hear was the indistinct sounds of the women muttering in hushed whispers, a sharp wail breaking through every once in awhile. _Please, Maker, Andraste, everyone. Let her be alright_ , he begged. _I need her alive more than anything. Please, please._ The door swung open, a maid scampering out with a stained bundle of sheets. The harsh voice of his wife caught his attention.

“Where the fuck is he?! He’s the one who did this shit to me, his fucking ass should be in here too! I swear to every damn holy deity in this forsaken world-” Grinning to himself, Alistair pushed the door open wider, not even flinching at the death glare she gave him.

“If I had known you wanted me here, I would’ve been here, love. They were keeping me out.”

“It’s not appropriate, Your Majesty,” one of the midwives shook her head. “It is custom, as you know-”

“To hell with propriety and customs be damned,” he waved the older woman away. Last time, he had drank himself into a stupor, so overcome with nerves and anguish was he during her agonizing labor. Fiona and Adrienne had been furious with him for days, weeks even. There was no way in the Void he was going to miss this one. He wouldn’t survive it this time. “What can I do?”

“Have the next fucking baby yourself,” she groaned. “I’m done with pregnancy. Forever, do you hear me?”

“Loud and clear, love.” Time faded into a blur as she labored, panting with the pain, the mages’ magic doing what it could to ease her symptoms. He had never felt so helpless, unable to do anything beside let her squeeze his hand when the contractions were too much, gently wiping her sweat from her skin with a cool cloth, mumbling whatever words of encouragement he could think of.

“Time to push, Your Highness,” the midwife pushed her robe up, patting her on her thigh. “Ready?”

“I hate this part,” the queen sighed. “Let’s get this shit over with.” It only took six pushes this time, her muscles straining as she gasped with the pain, choking back a shattered groan.

“That’s it, just a little more, dear! A head! The head is out. One more push, you can do it!” With a mighty heave, Adrienne screamed in relief as the pressure instantly faded, leaving behind only a dull ache and burn, gasping for breath as her head flopped back against the sweat soaked pillow.

“Ali? Is it-” A tinny wail cut through her words as the babe took its first lungfuls of air, waving miniature fists around indignantly at the shock and cold.

“It’s a girl. A healthy, baby girl.” Alistair sniffled, feeling tears run down his cheeks, watching Fiona cradle her new granddaughter for a brief moment, running a quick diagnostic spell over the infant, before laying her in her mother’s arms. Instantly, the babe rooted around, firmly latching onto Adrienne’s breast.

“She’s strong,” the mother smiled in awe, running a hand through a thatch of still damp dark hair.

“What do you want to name her?” Alistair bent down to nuzzle the soft skin, breathing in the sweet scent of his daughter.

“Marian. Marian Elaine. Is that okay?” she whispered.

“That is perfect,” he breathed, smiling at Fiona who had immediately jerked her head up at the mention of her middle name, her large eyes filling with tears. “Marian Elaine. Happy birthday, little one.” Finished with nursing, Marian curled up against her mother’s skin, content to sleep where she was. Sliding in carefully beside her, Alistair drew his wife’s head down to his shoulder, tucking a fresh blanket around them both. “Sleep, love.”

“But Evan…” she yawned.

“He can wait, you need your rest love. Thank you,” pressing a kiss to his hair, he couldn’t stop the tears, dripping onto her head. “I love you. So, so much.”

“I love you too, husband,” she replied sleepily, letting the Fade overtake her.

***

Green mist swirled around their ankles as the two women sat in a grassy meadow, the indistinct shapes of aravels glimmering in the distance. Humming a lullaby under her breath, the human woman ran her fingers through the elf’s hair, twisting the strands into intricate little braids. “I felt like I was never going to escape Orlais,” the younger woman practically sobbed. “It’s so much better in Kirkwall. And I never thought I’d actually say that.”

“It does seem rather odd,” the older agreed. “How’s Varric?” 

“Stressed,” Ellana sighed. “He’s doing an admirable job, though. The city doesn’t even resemble what it did when we were there. You should see the alienage. He used his own money to completely renovate it,” she said gleefully. “It’s lovely now.”

“A lovely alienage. In Kirkwall. Maybe the world really did end.”

Shoving her sister affectionately, Ellana turned back to Adrienne. “So how are you feeling after today?”

“Right now? Fine. I’m in the Fade.” The elf snorted, reaching back to yank on her sister’s braid. “I mean, I just shoved a baby out of my body. I’m going to be sore for weeks. But oh, you should see her Elle. She’s the most perfect thing I’ve ever seen.”

“And my nephew?”

“Evander is well. He’s definitely a miniature of his father, right down to the horrible stealth and taste in bad jokes. Recently, he’s taken to copying Alistair, every word he says or thing he does,” she giggled. “I hope he likes his sister. As soon as I wake up, we’re going to introduce them. It’s really true, what they all say about time going by faster once you have kids. He’s going to be three in just six short months. Three!”

“And then four, and then five, and pretty soon he’ll be of marriageable age and-”

Clamping a hand over the former Inquisitor’s mouth, Adrienne scowled. “Don’t say such things. It’s horrible.”

Ellana giggled. “You’re such a softie now.”

“Am not! I still spar daily with Alistair or someone. Or I did, when I was still capable of doing more than waddling. Granted, I’ll never be as fast as I was back when, but I can hold my own.”

“I know you can, Aerin. I-”

“Shh!” Jerking to her feet, Adrienne stared at some point out past the barrier that marked the edge of Ellana’s dream. “There’s something… Hawke?!” Her sister shot up beside her. Grabbing her wrist, she yelled, “Hold on!” The Fade blurred around them, a riot of colors rushing by, finally coming to a halt right in the middle of the Gallows, the night it burned. “HAWKE!”

A familiar face glanced up from where she fought with a giant fiery rage demon, tousled, shoulder length black hair pulled back in a ponytail, piercing blue eyes locking onto the intruder. “Demon!”

Summoning a staff, Adrienne jumped backwards, blocking the other mage’s frantic spells. “I’m not, Hawke, it’s really me! Aerin! Adrienne! Please, Hawke!” she begged. “Marian!”

The woman halted, a fireball hovering in her palm. “The demons never call me that. You don’t look like Aerin.”

“I’m human again, remember? You helped me. And Anders. Back in Skyhold. It’s been almost four years, Hawke.” Tentatively, with her hand outstretched, as if she were approaching a wounded animal, Adrienne approached her old friend, letting her staff dissolve. “I’ve been searching almost every night for you. I thought you were- you were-” she bit back a sob.

“Fuck,” Hawke breathed, sagging to the ground, the fires around them winking out of existence. “You’re here, aren’t you? You’re really here.”

Adrienne couldn’t help herself anymore. Throwing herself at her best friend, the two women sprawled backwards as she clutched her shirt, sobbing into the ethereal fabric. “You fucking bastard,” she cried. “I thought you were dead. All these years, and nothing!”

“I know. If I could have made contact, I would have,” Hawke murmured wearily.

Ellana crouched down next to them, smiling hesitantly. “What happened? Is Fenris okay?”

“Yeah, we-” she groaned, pushing herself up to sit. “The Wardens. It’s the biggest fucking mess. They started fighting amongst themselves, and we got caught in the crossfire. Two factions, one wanting to disband and reintegrate into society, cast off the secrecy, and other who wanted to remain as they were. There's more to it than that, but that's the basic gist of it. The Traditionalists, as they called themselves, led by the First Warden captured us and a few others. Threw us into a prison cell. They had small amounts of red lyrium embedded into the walls, I-” she shook her head. “Maker, that song. It drove several of the others insane. It almost had us. We finally managed to escape a few days ago. Fenris and I.”

“That’s why I couldn’t find you here before. Come to Denerim,” Adrienne said immediately. “Actually, I’ll send a group up to meet you, escort you back here.”

“No, that’s- You know what? That would be fucking great,” she sighed, too tired for even pride. “We’re close to Vol Dorma, I think.”

“I’ll send a raven to the Divine. She might have agents in the area that can reach you faster. Or Dorian,” the queen mused. 

“Shit, I’m waking up. I’m sleeping pretty sporadically right now, but hopefully things will settle down soon.”

“I’ll find you, Hawke,” Adrienne promised. “I will always find you.”

“Like a fucking mabari,” she laughed, fading from her dream.

“She’s going to be okay. You know that, right? She’s Hawke.” Ellana gripped Adrienne's shoulder tightly.

“That is precisely what I’m worried about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawke!! <3


	3. An Impossible Choice

Adrienne woke up with a jolt, for a second forgetting where she was. The painful burn between her legs and the shrill cries of her newborn daughter brought her back to reality, Alistair sitting up sleepily besides her.

“Did I fall asleep too? I guess I was more tired than I thought. Here, let me take her and change her before you feed her again. Love? What’s wrong?” He peered into her blank face, frowning as she slowly turned to face him.

“Hawke. She’s alive. I found her. Alistair. She’s _alive_!” Tears flowed freely down her face as the realization of what had just happened crashed down upon her. Over four years of not knowing if her best friend was alive, dead, or what. “Her and Fenris are running. We need to send people up there, bring them here. Please, Ali,” she begged.

“Maker,” he breathed. “Of course, I’ll get someone on it right now.”

“And send a raven to Leliana? She might be able to reach them sooner.”

“Anything,” the king promised her. “Noelle? Will you take Marian please? And send for something for the queen to eat. I’ll be back as soon as I’ve sent the messages. Did you want me to bring Evan? He’s probably dying to get in here.”

“Yes, please. I love you, Ali.”

“I love you, too,” he grinned as he jogged out of her room.

***

Prince Evander frowned at the tiny bundle in his father’s arms. “She’s very wrinkly. And small.”

“You were the same way right after you were born,” Alistair chuckled.

“Nuh uh!”

“Yeah huh!”

“Children,” Adrienne warned, trying to hide the smile on her face. “So what do you think, Ev?” The toddler clambered up onto his mother’s bed, scooting across the duvet to snuggle against her side. She rarely used her own chambers, sleeping in Alistair’s rooms for the most part, except for the rare times his snoring drove her to distraction. Or right after she gave birth. 

“She’s ok, I guess. Papa said I have to protect her and teach her stuff. What kinda stuff?”

“Everything,” she pressed a kiss to his dark hair. “How to walk, talk, feed herself. She doesn’t know anything yet.”

He frowned, taking the time to consider this weighty assignment before giving a mighty sigh. “Okay. I can do that.”

“His Majesty is most gracious,” Alistair said dryly. Evander nodded as regally as possible in return.

The next few weeks passed in a blur of milk, stained dresses, and exhaustion for the monarchs. There was always staff nearby to help, of course, but the king and queen preferred to be more hands on with their little family, Adrienne causing a scandal when she insisted on nursing her son, and now her daughter herself, instead of hiring out a wet nurse as was expected. The maids almost fainted the first time they saw their king changing a dirty diaper. But they were both determined to be as normal as circumstances allowed them to be. As a result, Evander flourished under the care of his two attentive parents, who always made time in their busy schedules for even his smallest concern.

That was why today, when the king sat in council, a toddler sat with him, playing quietly with a pair of brightly carved dragons on the chair next to his father while several nobles looked on with disapproving frowns. “This is highly irregular, Your Majesty.”

Alistair merely shrugged. “He should get used to this as soon as he can. And he’s not disturbing anyone. Alright, next topic.”

“Yes, sire. I present to you the reformed tax plan from Dragon’s Peak…”

That meeting took forever. Yawning, the king lifted his son to his chest, cradling the sleeping boy against him. Dropping him off in the nursery to join his litter sister for a nap, Alistair poked his head into their rooms, only to find no sign of his wife. Noelle, her maid, poked her head up from the far wardrobe.

“If you’re looking for Her Highness, I believe she’s down in the training yard.”

“Thank you, Noelle.” She would be there, wouldn’t she, he grumbled to himself. Barely five weeks after giving birth, and already she pushed herself into recovery. He knew she spent the last several months slowly losing her mind, restricted from any activity more strenuous than a sedate walk to maintain the health of her pregnancy, so he really couldn’t blame her, but still. Couldn’t she at least wait another two weeks or so?

Obviously not. He found her by the training dummies in the corner of the yard, slowly hacking away at the hapless strawmen. Pausing to take in the sight, he leaned his elbows against the low stone wall, smiling at his wife. She was beautiful, even sweat soaked and dirt stained as she was now. Her long black hair had been tied up in a utilitarian bun, and she had put her aside her dress for a pair of worn leather leggings and a plain, light blue tunic that was tied off at her hips, showing off the curves she had recently attained since the birth of their second child. Was it possible she was even more gorgeous now than she had been when he first met her? Judging by the increase of bloodflow to his nether regions, he would guess so.

“What have they done to offend?” Startled at the sound of his voice, Adrienne glanced up, lowering her swords sheepishly.

“I, ah… They insulted your honor?” she suggested, wiping off her brow.

“Mmm. And pray tell, how did these hay heathens impugn my sovereignty?” With a slight smirk on his face, he slowly approached the queen.

“They said His Majesty’s taste in cheese was terrible.” Her eyes were wide and unblinking, a decidedly neutral expression set on her face.

“How lucky a man I am to have such a champion for my culinary habits.” Finally, she broke, throwing her head back and laughing, affectionately smacking him on his arm. “I take it you got bored?”

“So bored,” she heaved a massive sigh. “And I felt good today, so I figured I’d get some light exercise in, especially since I’m going to be on the road in a few weeks.”

Alistair frowned at the reminder. “You know, you don’t have to go. You can get all the details afterward from Divine Victoria or Ellana.”

“It’s better to be there in person, you know that, love.” Standing on her tiptoes, she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “I’m even taking a few of the guard with me, just to make you happy.”

“It would make me happy if you just stayed here,” he grumbled.

“Something’s happening, Ali. Elle said the dreams are changing. Whatever he’s planning, it’s going to start happening soon,” her voice was quiet and calm, but he could hear the agitated undercurrent that ran through her words. _Damn you, Solas._

“We’ll stop him. No matter what,” he replied fervently. “Oh, I got a raven today. Hawke and Fenris are just a few days from Cumberland. They should be here by the time you get back from the meeting.”

“I can hardly believe it,” Adrienne sighed happily. “Do you think Evan will like her? Do you think she’ll mind we named Marian after her?”

“I’m sure he’ll love her. After all, they’re about the same level of intelligence.”

“You’re one to talk,” she snorted.

“Hey! It keeps my mind young and spry.”

“Yes, because you’re so old, Your Majesty. Tell me, can you even keep up with me anymore?”

“Oh, I’ll show you,” his grin turned darker as he caught her around her waist, pulling her in close. “Does my queen need a demonstration of this particular skill set?”

“It has been awhile,” she murmured, trailing a delicate finger around the shell of his ear, Alistair whimpering slightly at the contact. It had been so long since they were last able to enjoy each other like this. Not that he minded, given the circumstances, but still. “Come, lover. I need a bath and could use the assistance.”

“As you wish.”

***

“You named her after _me_?” Hawke gaped at her.

“Do you mind?” Worriedly, Adrienne bit her lower lip, holding her breath. Or as much as one could hold their nonexistent breath in the Fade.

“Maker’s balls, no, it’s just… You named her after me.” The mage plopped down, mouth still hanging open in awe. “You realize I’m literally the worst role model ever, right?”

“I can think of a few worse ones,” Fenris drawled. “Not many, but a few come to mind.”

Conjuring a rock, Adrienne tossed it to Hawke so she could throw it at her lover. “So your ship leaves tomorrow?”

“Yep. Should be in Denerim in 3, 4 weeks?”

“I should be back by then,” she mused. “There’s a meeting with everyone in a little over two weeks. We still have very little idea what the hell he’s doing.” A snarl broke from her throat.

“You’ve already saved the world twice,” Fenris pointed out. “Should be old hat by this point.”

“I just want to rest. Live in peace, raise my family. Is that too much to ask?” Groaning, she flopped backwards, staring at the green tinted sky.

“It always is. I think we have to wake up now.” Bending over her, Fenris booped her on her nose with a gentle finger. “We’ll see you in a little bit, okay? Don’t do anything stupid.”

“You’re the one with Hawke,” she stuck out her tongue, the other woman returning the favor. As the couple faded from view, Adrienne waved her hand, changing the landscape to the beach of her youth. This was always her favorite place to come to in the Fade. The memory of the salty air and call of the seagulls and the crash of the waves soothed her like no place on Thedas could.

Summoning up a pair of loose cotton shorts and a tank top, she burrowed her toes into the warm sand, closing her eyes. There was so much to do still. Portsmouth had a few isolated reports of darkspawn roaming the area, and there were almost no Grey Wardens left in southern Thedas. Which meant that Alistair and Aedan would have to go and fight the monsters, without the benefit of their Taint. An uprising in Calon had decimated the town’s winter food supplies, all the harvested stockpiled wheat burned to the ground. And several of the nobility were scheduled to appear before the court soon to discuss the new tax reforms that Teagan had been spearheading recently. 

And, on top of all of the normal duties of ruling Ferelden, she now had a toddler and a newborn to raise. _I suppose I should let the staff take over more of their care, but I don’t want them to be like other nobles’ kids, practically strangers with their parents. I want them to feel comfortable with us, and I want them to know that they are loved._ Besides, she and Alistair cherished their time with their children, the best part of her day being when she or their father tucked them to their little beds and read bedtime stories until Evan fell asleep, rocking Marian all the while. It was time they both could use working, but they were loathe to ever give that up. Family and peace meant far too much to both of them for either to take those simple moments for granted.

Sighing, she hummed tunelessly under her breath, resolving to stop worrying about everything tonight and simply enjoy the Fade. But it was not to be.

“It’s beautiful here.”

Leaping to her feet, Adrienne whirled around at the smooth voice, two swords materializing in her hands, familiar armor forming over her figure.

“Fen’Harel. What do you want?” she hissed.

“Merely to talk, Your Highness.” For once, she didn’t bother correcting his form of address like she did with all of her other old friends. Drawing herself up into her full, regnal stature, she coldly regarded the elf, his old rags nowhere in sight. Instead, he wore elegant robes reminiscent of what he once wore in the Fade, years ago when they had first met here and he had showed her Arlathan. She should have known then. _I should have seen this coming._

“Speak, then.”

“I will be blunt," he nodded to her, clasping his hands behind his back. "I have a proposition for you."

“I’m happily married, but thanks.”

The barest twitch of his eye was the only indication of his annoyance. “You lived as an elf. You both know how life is for them. To be beaten, starved, denied the rights that should be yours simply because of your race. I can fix it. I can restore them to our former glory.”

“And kill every other non-elf in the world,” she snapped.

“You would survive, given your considerable abilities,” Solas replied stoically.

“But not my husband. Or my children,” she snarled.

“It is possible your children would live, if they share your power. With my help, I could ensure they all survived.”

Her eyes narrowed in unguarded suspicion. “For what?”

“For your assistance.”

The queen barked out a sharp, brittle laugh. “You’re out of your mind if you think I would help you with anything, Dread Wolf. I will do everything that is within my power to stop you. You know I will.”

“It was worth a try,” he sighed. “You are a powerful mage, Adrienne, but even you must sense the full extent of my current power. Do you really think you can stop me?”

“A god?” She snorted. “I’ve already added toppling a god to my resume. You’ll have to do better than that.” A heartbeat passed. “ _Mythal_?!”

His smile was tight and thin. “I will give you a choice, da’len.”

“Don’t fucking call me that.”

“Your Highness, then. I will leave Thedas alone. Your husband and your children and your friends will have nothing to fear from me. In exchange, I want your word that you will leave me and mine alone when we leave this place.”

“What? You’re not going to free the Evanuris?” she blinked, confusion writ across her face.

“No, I still plan to release them. Just not here on Thedas. There are other worlds we might live in. Other worlds far less deserving of life than this one. Do I have your word?”

“You want me to sanction an entire planet’s murder? Are you fucking insane?” Incredulous, she shook her head. 

“I know you would have to consort with the others,” he smiled knowingly. “You see them in a just a few short weeks, do you not?”

“Bastard.”

“I will give you until then to decide. Would you be so kind as to deliver a message for me?”

“Rot in hell, dick face.”

Ignoring her petty insults, he smoothly continued, “Will you tell Ellana that I… I would welcome her still. Should you chose to decide to let us leave this place, the path will not stay open forever, but it will be open long enough, should she desire to come with me.”

“After everything you put her through? Do you really think she’d even go to the end of the street with you?” _He’s fucking delusional._

“After everything, I still love her. And I know she loves me,” he sighed. “Dareth shiral, Adrienne. I will see you at the next moon.” She didn’t respond. With a final, lingering glance, Solas was gone.

“Mother fucking elf,” snarling, she threw a massive bolt of lightning at the spot where Fen’Harel had just stood. “I will kill him, I swear to everything in this world and the next.”

Their spies had had a disturbingly hard time following Fen’Harel’s actions. Their main source of information was Ellana, and the other elves still loyal to the Divine. They all reported the same dreams. Wolves running free through Arlathan, showing them what once was, before the arrival of the humans. Dreams that promised them what could still be. The temptation was too alluring for a people that had been routinely enslaved, derided, discriminated against, and generally treated like trash for centuries. The fact that the Inquisitor was a Dalish elf had helped improve interracial relations by a fraction, but it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough for the people in the alienages, still struggling to just survive, barely making enough to feed themselves and their families. It wasn’t enough for the thousands still enslaved in Tevinter. It wasn’t enough for the laborers who were routinely given the hardest jobs, the most dangerous positions, as if their lives did not hold the same value as a human’s.

So they listened to their dreams. Followed the signs that would lead them to the eluvians that only an elf could access. Leliana had managed to send a few agents through the eluvian, before quickly realizing that once across, there was no way of sending a message through, no chance of the agent returning. It was a one way trip. All there was left to do was wait on Fen’Harel’s next move. And now it was in front of her.

Fight him on Thedas, her home, where her children lived. And possibly risk the destruction of the entire human race.

Or let him go to this other place. Destroy an entire world. It would be so easy to accept his offer. After all, she didn’t know this other place. Perhaps they truly deserved it. No, she couldn’t believe that. There was always innocents, no matter where in the galaxy they existed. Clenching her fingers, Adrienne lifted a sword, the familiar weight comforting in her hand. 

They had work to do.


	4. Clandestine Meetings

A hooded figure greeted him as Cullen stepped into the small chamber, set deep within the abandoned keep. Torches flickered off the dark gray stone, casting shadows over the solitary table that lay within the room. Six chairs were set in a circle around the table.

“How’s Serenity?”

“It’s wonderful. We’ve had nineteen more in the past three months leave the town, completely able to manage their own lives off lyrium. And three more decided to stay with us.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Divine Victoria smiled, dressed in her former uniform of chainmail, as she pushed back her purple cowl, Josephine beaming from at her side, her ever present clipboard in her hands.

“Hey, guys,” a small Dalish woman strode in, tossing her riding gloves on the table. “This place is so far out of the way,” she complained to no one in particular.

“Secrecy is-”

“Paramount, blah, blah,” Ellana sighed. “I get it. So who else is coming?”

“Cassandra and Adrienne.” The elf brightened at that last name, turning to stare at the door as if she could summon her sister faster.

“You might as well have a sent a map that just circled the entire Hinterlands and said, meet by the third tree on the left,” a familiar voice called out as they walked in.

“I missed you, too, Your Highness,” Leliana giggled.

“Oh, hush. Hey Elle,” Adrienne smiled at her sister, wincing slightly as the smaller woman launched herself into her arms. “Hey, Josephine. How’s married life?” The Antivan quickly crossed the floor, drawing her into a fierce hug. 

“It is not as disastrous as I feared,” she admitted. “Adorno is a capable man, kind and fair. And quite handsome,” the women giggled. 

“Cullen,” glancing toward the back, Adrienne smiled at the man standing by the far wall, almost hidden by the shadows. He tilted his head to her in acknowledgement as Cassandra slipped silently in behind the queen. 

As a scout pulled the heavy door behind them shut, the group gathered around the table, a large map spread out in front of them. “What news do we have?” Cassandra asked.

“It’s happening soon,” Ellana muttered, resting her elbows on the rough wooden surface and rubbing her temples. “The dreams are growing more insistent. He’s been sending out the final rounds of invitations for the last week. I don’t think they’ll last much longer.”

“He appeared to me, a few weeks ago in the Fade,” Adrienne cleared her throat. Five sets of eyes swiveled in her direction. “He offered me an ultimatum.”

“Of course he did,” Cullen sneered. “What did the bastard want?”

“He said he would leave Thedas alone.” She waited for their gasps and whispers to die down before continuing. “In exchange, he wants our word that we will leave him alone. He talked about taking the elves to another world, and bringing down the Veil there.”

“And if we don’t comply, he will attempt to release the Evanuris here,” Leliana tapped her chin thoughtfully.

“Another world?” Cassandra shook her head. “Is that even possible?”

“He’s an elven god,” Ellana sighed. “If anyone could do it, it’s him.”

Leaning over the table, Adrienne wearily rubbed her forehead. “He has Mythal’s power now. I felt him, in the Fade. He has just as much access to his mana as I do to my own now, but his knowledge of magic vastly supercedes my own. I can stop his spells, but the more complicated they are, they more time I need to dismantle it. And there’s always the chance of the spell imploding on itself, which might cause more problems than we need.”

“So we let him go.”

“And just let him kill everyone else in this other place?”

“What does that have to do with us?”

“You think we should just let him destroy an entire civilization?”

“Our people have fought enough of our own wars, with more looming on the horizon. We cannot afford to go.”

Ellana groaned and let her head hit the the rough table, listening to the familiar banter of her former advisors. Adrienne patted her hand sympathetically. “It might not matter. Solas said the path will only stay open for a bit longer. My guess is that once all of his people have crossed over, the eluvians will close. Permanently.”

“Meaning that whoever goes, will not be able to return to Thedas,” Leliana frowned.

“He did say that the world he chose is not deserving of life. Maybe it’s true,” Adrienne suggested. “Either way, we don’t have the resources or manpower to send troops to an unknown place. There is still much to be done in Ferelden, and I’m sure Orlais is in the same position.”

Josephine tapped her quill against her writing board. “So what do we do now?”

“Wait?” Cassandra suggested. “He said he would not move against Thedas if we give him our word, so the imminent danger may have passed for us.”

“I can’t help but feel sorry for all the people on this other world,” Cullen muttered, Ellana nodding her agreement to his side.

“I know,” Leliana replied. “But our hands are tied. He has cornered us. We will adjourn for now. My agents will keep their ears to the ground as always.” The group broke off into splintered fragments, Ellana rushing her sister as soon as the Leliana finished speaking.

“I missed you,” wrapping her arms around the human, the former Inquisitor refused to let go for several long moments. “You look good for just having had a baby.”

“Speaking of babies,” Josephine cleared her throat, smiling bashfully. “It appears there shall be another baby to celebrate come spring.” Gasping, the Holy Divine reached over and hit her friend on her arm.

“Josie! I can’t believe you haven’t told me!”

“I just did! I wanted to tell all my friends at once, and well, here was perfect.” It took about ten minutes for the excited squeals and chatter to finally die down, and plans already beginning to fly around the room, all the women deciding at once to be in Antiva that spring for the birth.

Cassandra briskly walked around the table to Adrienne’s side as Josephine and Leliana bent their heads over christening gown ideas, and Ellana pestered Cullen for every detail of his life for the past year.

“Cass,” the queen smiled warmly at the Seeker. “How have you been?”

“Well enough,” she replied brusquely. “I was hoping I might ask you a favor.”

“Of course.”

“It’s about… Michael,” the Nevarran blushed. “He was supposed to meet me on the way here, but he never showed. I was not able to wait on him. I know I am probably overreacting but- could you, would you… check on him?”

“Worried about him?” Adrienne couldn’t resist teasing the formidable woman a bit more, giggling as her fair skin flushed even redder. “Of course I will. It should be fairly easy to track him down, if he's asleep.” Dropping gracefully into a nearby chair, she leaned back, closing her eyes. “I shouldn’t be long.”

The dark stone room fell away into a sea of endless glittering stars, shimmering around her like a bride's veil. With a well practiced ease, she cast out around her, senses searching for the other Earthling’s aura. There, she thought, teleporting herself next to his dream. Giving it a gentle push, Adrienne found herself standing in a living room that looked like something out of a 1970s magazine, mustard yellow walls contrasting with the pea green sofa and dark wooden paneling. “Michael?” she called out.

A crashed echoed from a room over as a tall man with closely cropped black hair stumbled out of the doorway, gaping up at her. “Adrienne? Is that really you?”

“It is,” she nodded. “Cassandra was worried about you when you didn’t show. Where the hell is this place?”

“I knew she would be,” he groaned, falling onto the horrid couch. “It’s my grandmother’s house, or what I remember of it from when I was a kid. Adrienne, listen. Solas, he-”

“Is leaving Thedas alone,” she smile was tenuous. “In exchange for our word we will leave him alone. He said he was going to take the elves to another world instead.”

“He is. Our world.”

Her stomach dropped out of her body. The world stopped. The ever changing scenery of the Fade froze. “What?”

“He captured me,” the man muttered, glaring at the offensive shag carpet under his feet. “He used my blood to guide the eluvian to Earth. He’s going to bring down the Veil there.”

“Gods,” she whispered as she dropped to the floor in shock. “When? How?”

“He’s ready to start crossing over. From what I understand, it will take sometime to prepare the spell to bring down the Veil entirely. Adrienne, we have to do something,” he grabbed her hands, pleading.

“What can we do?” tears burned in her eyes. “I’m a fucking queen, I can’t just leave my husband and my babies and my country like that. If we go, we may never come back. Which is fine for you, but I would never see my family again. Nor would anyone else who chose to come with me. Besides, Earth has guns and bombs and shit. It should be easy for them to defend against Solas, right?”

“He’s a god. Who knows what he’d be capable of there with his magic?”

A shrill scream of frustration slipped through her lips, her fists clenching. “Why does it never end? Why?!” Her dark cobalt eyes, edged with bright gold bore into his with a ferocity he had not seen in years. “Where are you?”

“Some ancient ruins on an island in a lake. There are mountains all around me.”

“I’ll ask Ellana if she knows.”

“We have to do something. Billions of people will die, otherwise. My family. Your family.”

Adrienne choked back a sob. “I’ll talk to the others, Michael. We’ll try and find you. I can’t promise anything else.” Repressing a sigh behind thinly pressed lips, he nodded abruptly. “I’ll come back when I have news. By the way," she glanced around, "This room is hideous.” 

The barest hint of a smile ghosted across his face. “Isn’t it though? My grandmother never redecorated after 1976.”

“I can tell.” Pushing her will out, the room faded away, the woman leaping to her feet with a strangled gasp back in the stone chamber.

“Adri? What’s wrong? Did you find him?”

“Earth,” she whispered, turning her stricken gaze to the others. “Solas is going after Earth.”

“No,” Josephine gasped, horrified.

“Michael,” Cassandra demanded. “Is he alright?”

“Solas has him. In a hidden valley, ruins on an island in a lake. Does any of that sound familiar, Elle?”

“I was there. The eluvian in the Winter Palace led me there. It’s still there, to my knowledge.”

“I… Fucking shit, what am I supposed to do?” Adrienne whimpered, leaning her forehead against the cool wall. “My family is here, but my parents are there. And so many innocents.”

“How many people live on Earth?” Leliana asked softly.

“Six billion when I left. Probably over seven by now. The population had been growing exponentially for the last century.”

“Maker’s breath,” Cullen breathed. “How can so many people live on one world?”

“We build up,” her hand gestured to the ceiling. Defeated, she closed her eyes. “I have to go. Creators forgive me, but I have to go.”

“You won’t go alone,” Ellana murmured from behind her.

“Elle-”

“Hush. If you thought I would ever leave you, you’re dead wrong.”

“I’ll send out a few missives. I think a few other of our previous companions might like to accompany you, as well,” the Nightingale smiled.

“But no one will be able to return,” Adrienne whispered.

“If there’s a way to get there, there’s a way to get back,” Cullen stated confidently. “We have access to the best minds in Thedas. We will find a way back.”

“You too, Commander?”

“Always,” he nodded.

“We’ll disperse for now. As soon as I have word back from the others, I’ll let you know,” Leliana patted her friend’s arm.

“Make sure it’s volunteers only, Leli. I won’t have anyone going unless they absolutely want to.” Adrienne watched as the other women gathered together at one end of the table, each one suggesting names while Josephine furiously scribbled as fast as she was able.

“We’ll stop him, Adrienne,” a low baritone to her left attempted to assure her.

“How am I supposed to do this, Cullen? Leave Alistair and our children behind? Thedas is my home now, my family is here. I have no obligation to Earth any longer. My parents may not even be alive anymore,” a broken sob escaped her. “How can I leave my babies?”

“Because you’re the most selfless person I know,” he ignored her derisive snort. “You may have tried hiding it under a neverending string of the most gruesome assassinations I’ve ever seen and crude language, but it’s true. And you won’t have to leave them forever. I swear I will do everything I can to make sure you return.”

Grunting to herself, she frowned at her hands. “Tell me, how’s Evelyn doing?”

“She’s, ah,” the mere mention of the mage was enough to send him into a stammering mess. His queen smirked at him, perking up slightly at his discomfort. “You planned this all along,” he accused.

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Mmhmm. Taking up matchmaker duties in your dotage?” His amber eyes danced in amusement.

“I should have you thrown into the dungeons for that remark,” she replied loftily. 

“You should,” he agreed amicably. “She’s wonderful, as I’m sure you know. Gentle with the others, kind, determined, and she-” he broke off, scowling at her impish grin.

“Beautiful, too, isn’t she?”

“Her looks have no affect on her performance. She is a very capable healer,” his tone was precise and clipped.

“Of course she is. Do you think I’d have sent a second-rate mage to you?” Giggling, she leaned her back against the wall. “Are you happy, Cullen?”

“I am,” he answered firmly. “I really am.”

“That’s all that matters to me,” she smiled gently at her former lover. “You deserve it.”

“Hardly. But I am grateful. I assure you, my current state of well-being is not being taken for granted.”

“I’m glad to hear it. So, you really want to come along?”

“I owe you that much, I think,” he replied softly, gazing down at her.

“Cullen, you don’t own me a damn thing, you daft tit,” the queen rolled her eyes. “What about Evelyn?”

“We’re not together, not like that, so it shouldn’t matter too much,” he blushed. 

“Taking your time?” she raised an eyebrow. “You have changed.”

“Yes, ah, well,” Cullen shrugged helplessly. “You knew a different version of me, one that struggled every day with his nature. The man I am now is much more… subdued? Relaxed? Patient.”

“Probably for the best,” she mused.

“Yes. She is a capable woman, and Rylen is more than able to run the village’s affairs without me. If things between her and I are meant to be, well,” sighing, he leaned back against the cool wall. “We’ll come back. I know we will. I have to believe that. Who else do you think might come with us?”

“Hawke and Fenris probably will. They’re on their way to Denerim now.” Ignoring his pained, muffled groan at that news, she crossed her legs, slumping over her knees and stared vacantly into space. “Dorian might? Maybe Zevran. Varric, probably. He wouldn’t pass up the chance to visit a new world I don’t think. I don’t really know who else. The ones without attachments here, I would guess.”

“The Iron Bull?”

“No. He would stand out far too much. Hell, bringing elves and a dwarf is asking for more attention than we need.” She groaned. “I have no idea how we’re going to do this. Earth is not like Thedas. We need money, and a place to stay, and it’s not like here where we can just be mercenaries, take a few odd jobs, and make a living. There are background checks, and identity cards, and social security numbers, and cars, oh shit cars, no one here knows how to drive one and we can’t even rent one without a driver’s license and money and-”

“Adrienne, calm down.” The warm pressure of his hand rubbing soothing circles on her back did little to alleviate the panic attack that was brewing within her. “One thing at a time. First, we need to find out who is coming. Then, if there’s even a way to get there.”

“And I need to tell Alistair,” she whimpered. “He’s going to be so pissed.”

“Probably,” Cullen agreed. “But he’ll let you go. He knows you and what it would cost you to make you stay.”

Eyes hollow, she whispered, “If he asked, I would stay. I would let Earth burn if he asked me to. What kind of a monster does that make me?”

“You’re not a monster. You love him. And the love that you both share, well, it’s worth the destruction of a few worlds, I think.”

“This isn’t funny, Cullen,” she frowned at the tiny smirk flickering at the edge of his lips.

“No, it’s not, I apologize. But after everything you two have been through, it’s understandable that neither of you would want to give that up. After all, love is what makes life worth living,” his eyes lost focus as the vision of a chestnut haired, hazel eyed woman smiled at him.

Sitting up, she reached over and shoved him. “Since when did you get so wise, hmm?”

“It came with the gray hairs,” he grinned, motioning to his silver streaked blonde locks. “Why, has your wisdom not come in yet?”

“Templar,” she warned.

“Former,” he idly corrected her, rising to his feet. “It seems we have a lot to do.”

“But we can do it,” Ellana confidently called out, striding across the room to join them. “We have to.”

“This isn’t your battle. You don’t have to do this.” Adrienne’s smile wavered slightly, tucking a loose a strand of hair behind her sister’s ear.

“This is my battle. This is your birthplace. And you're family. Therefore, they’re my family as well. Do you think your parents would like me?” Suddenly worried, Ellana wrung her hands. “I mean, I am an elf and they’ve never even a seen an elf so maybe?”

“Anyone who doesn’t like you can go suck a nug, my parents included,” she firmly responded.

“Please leave nugs out of this.”

“As you say, Your Perfection.”

“Stop calling me that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which shit starts happening.


	5. Secrets Kept

The trip back to Serenity was fraught with plans and strategy rolling through his head. From what Adrienne had told him of Earth’s weapons, his trusted sword and shield would be basically useless. But then, they had an advantage over the Earthlings, as she called them. They knew how to combat magic. And while Cullen had not taken lyrium in years, he still had enough willpower to summon a decent Purge. He had to go with them. Maybe some of the former templars, those well enough to function on their own, would come as well? Otherwise, it would just he and possibly Cassandra as the only ones with the ability to nullify magic.

Breeze ruffling through his loose tunic, he felt the waning heat of the setting sun on his back as he rode out of the woods, his light plate armor just able to ward off the coming chill. Pausing at the crest of the hill, he leaned against his saddlehorn, smiling at the village beneath him, watching the men and women bustle about laden with wheat, laundry, and baskets, a few children chasing two poor, hapless ducks across the path. This was his home now, his labor of love. Sending up a quick prayer to the Maker that he would return to it, he flicked the reins against his horse’s neck and ambled on into town.

He was not looking forward to the conversation to come. Adrienne had given him her leave to fully explain the situation to both Rylen and Evelyn, but he worried. Would they think he was lying? Would they be angry? Or maybe they’d just laugh at him? This could be a nightmare, just waiting to happen. _Oh well. Useless to speculate what ifs._ Throwing the saddle up over the wall, Cullen grabbed a brush and rubbed his steed down, tossing a good handful of oats into the feedbag before patting him absentmindedly on the neck, already scanning the square for his friends.

“Commander,” Rylen glanced up from where he sat outside the tavern, “Good to see you back in one piece. How’d it go?”

“Like shit,” he sighed. “I need to talk with you. Evelyn, as well. Have you seen her?”

“She’s in the field, down past the blacksmith’s,” he jerked a thumb behind him. “Meet at your place in thirty?”

“If you would. Thanks, Rylen.” The field in question was only a few minutes’ walk away, past the heat of the forge and the ringing of iron on steel. Here, the path opened up to a golden clearing, thin blades swaying gently in the breeze, filling the air with their sweet aroma. Cullen peered into the dense wheat. “Evelyn? Are you out here?”

A dark head popped up several paces away and an arm raised up, waving him over. Pushing his way through the grass, he followed the sound of her voice, pulling himself back at the last minute before colliding with her. “Welcome back, Cullen,” she smiled up at him.

“What in Andraste’s name are you doing out here?”

“It’s peaceful right here,” she blushed. “No one can find me and I’m all alone. Well, no one except you.” Sighing wistfully, she dropped back to the ground, a woman shaped indented of trampled wheat indicating where she had been lying. “In the circle, there was always people. Templars, mages, Tranquil. There wasn’t much opportunity for solitude. And then back at home, my siblings and their families and the servants were everywhere. Even here, there’s always things to do, patients to check up on, people to see. Not that I mind the work, in fact I love it,” she hastily added, “But it does get tiring after awhile. So I sneak away once in awhile, just to lay here and watch the clouds.”

“I apologize for intruding on your flaxen sanctuary, my lady,” he grinned, stretching out beside her and propping himself up on one side to observe her. 

“I don’t mind your company, Cullen,” she waved off his apology. “I like being around you.”

“Oh?”

“I mean, that is, uh-” eyes widening, they darted around as she nervously licked her lips, looking anywhere except at his lopsided smirk, “You’re quiet and your aura is… peaceful?”

He chuckled softly. “I’ll take the compliment. Evelyn, I…” Whatever he was going to say next was lost as he gazed down at her, drinking in the sight of her hair laying in messy waves around her head like a halo, her eyes sparkling and bright, chest heaving with quick, shallow breaths. “I want to kiss you,” he muttered hoarsely. “May I?”

“Please,” she whispered. His head lowered ever so slowly, savoring the anticipation, listening to the sharp gasp of air, watching her full lips part. His mouth was delicate on hers, barely grazing her trembling skin, sweet and gentle so as to not frighten her. She was warm, and so soft that he could not resist a soft moan at the contact, shifting his body so he could get closer, tucking an arm underneath her back to pull her in. Feeling her hand brushing against his stubbled cheek, he finally released her, satisfaction flowing through his bones as he smiled tenderly down at her swollen lips, a rosy blush staining her cheeks. “Cullen, I…”

“I’m sorry. I told you I wasn’t going to rush you,” he said ruefully, leaning back to give her space.

“No!” Hands wrapped in his homespun shirt, holding him close. “I mean, you didn’t rush me. Or at least I don’t think so. You’re just rather… overwhelming,” she admitted. “In a good way!”

“Hmmm.” Dropping his head to press a chaste kiss to her forehead, he grinned at the flushed mage. “We’ll have to continue this conversation later, unfortunately. Rylen is waiting for us. I have some… news.”

“Good or bad? Oh. Bad,” she saw him frown at the question.

“It’ll be a lot to digest, that’s for sure. Will you come with me?”

“Of course.” Grasping his proffered hand, she allowed him to pull her up, relishing in the ease with which he handled her and the solid bulk of his chest against hers.

“You are utterly irresistible,” he muttered under his breath. A little rougher than he intended, one hand clutched around her waist and the other tangling in her hair, he melded her body to his own and claimed her mouth once more, feeling her surrender her weight to him, a low moan sending shivers through his body. Suddenly, he was acutely reminded of how long it had been since he last knew the comfort of a woman. Years, in fact. “Evelyn,” groaning, he forced himself back. “We need to stop.”

“I don’t want to,” she whined into his mouth, yanking him back down to her. He could get lost in a woman like her, he knew. Utterly and hopelessly lost.

“We need to, sweetling. Or I won’t be able to stop myself soon,” his voice was low and hoarse, the struggle for control evident in his straining tone.

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Evelyn sheepishly released him, patting his hair back into place. Reaching one of his hands up, he plucked a few loose pieces of wheat from her hair, unable to tear his eyes away from her.

“You are… Maker’s breath,” he sighed happily at her giggle. “Come, lest I forget what I have to say.”

Her hand slipping into his was entirely unexpected, yet filled him with a serene warmth and peace that he had not known for some time. Grinning down at her, he squeezed her fingers, keeping her close by his side. A few knowing glances and nudges and winks from the few villagers they passed on the path back into town followed the couple, happy for their former Commander and the Enchanter. “Called it,” one woman muttered to another.

“So you did.”

Rylen was waiting on his porch when they walked up, a glass of wine in his hand. “Helped myself since you were taking so long,” he raised his drink, raising an eyebrow at seeing the pair hand in hand. “Should I come back later?”

“No, this is important.” Release Evelyn’s hand, Cullen, suddenly weary and bone tired, dragged himself inside his house, patting Falon on the head as he grabbed the rest of the bottle of wine and two more glasses. Offering the mage one, he poured himself a liberal serving or ruby liquid and collapsed on his chair inside, waiting for the others to join him.

“Is is that bad?”

“I’m going to tell you both a story. It’s insane and ridiculous and unbelievable and yet entirely true. But first, I’m going need you both to swear yourself to secrecy. You cannot tell another soul about what I am about to tell you. The security of Ferelden herself is at stake here.”

Shocked silence met his words. Hesitantly, they blinked at him, then at each other, and slowly nodded. “I do so solemnly swear, by my honor and Andraste herself,” Rylen soberly replied.

“I also swear to never mention what you will tell me to anyone else,” she added.

“Right.” Cullen stared for several minutes at his wine, the blue and gold of the firelight reminding him of a certain elf’s eyes from long ago, the blood red liquid in his glass, of her hair. He had not thought of her as the elf she was for many years. “Do you remember Aerin Lavellan?”

“The Inquisitor’s sister?” Rylen asked puzzled. “She left to travel west of the Tirashan, past the Hunterhorn Mountains, didn’t she?”

“I remember hearing about her. It is said she was undefeatable in battle, a most powerful warrior and mage. I should have liked to have met her,” Evelyn remarked, a wistful note in her voice.

Cullen took a deep breath. “You have. She never left. Of course, she goes by a different name these days.”

“What are you doing on about, Cul,” the other man frowned. “I haven’t seen hide or hair of her since right after the final battle.”

“And I’ve definitely never met an elf with her description,” she added. “Ruby red hair and bright, lyrium blue eyes edged with gold, isn't that was the bards sing?”

Cullen snorted at that, those infernal songs that were now bandied about in taverns about the woman she had been, glorifying her prowess in battle and striking beauty. He knew Alistair liked to sing them around her purely to annoy his wife. “That is because… she’s not an elf anymore. She’s human. Tevinter mages bound her human form within an elf’s. It was not until Dagna, the Inquisition’s arcanist and Dorian Pavus, the altus, came along that she was able to break the rune that cursed her. Her name now is-” He glanced up at the pair. “Adrienne Theirin.”

“Holy balls of fucking shite,” Rylen breathed. “It all makes sense. How you were madly in love with Aerin one week, and then she disappeared and Adrienne appeared and you didn’t seem at all concerned. And then at Halamshiral, you were all over Adrienne. She didn’t switch places with her cousin at the Shrine of Dumat. She _was_ her cousin.”

Stiffening at the mention of his former romance, Cullen nervously glanced at Evelyn, who only had a pensive look on her face. “So the Queen of Ferelden was an elf?”

“Alistair was her first love,” he smiled fondly at her. “They were companions during the Blight. Circumstances and politics forced them apart. She spent the better part of two decades as an elf.”

“That explains a lot of her policies and sympathy towards the elves,” she mused. “Her and His Majesty are so cute together. I always thought their love was a rare thing.”

“It is,” he assured her. “They were meant for each other.”

“I’ve never seen her in combat. Maker,” her eyes widened as her feet hit the floor, wine sloshing out of her cup. “She’s a mage!”

“Yes,” face grim, he watched them both. “That is why no one can know. The mages are free now, but the response of the nobility and the people would be brutal if they found out their queen was a former apostate. There would be no records of her having attended any circle.”

“So this is fascinating and all, but this is all old news, right?” Rylen asked.

“There’s more. Do you remember Michael? The Fade walker?”

“Fade walker?” she cocked her head curiously.

“It’s a man,” the former lieutenant replied. “He came through a rift at Adamant. He’s from another world.”

“Adrienne is from the same place as he.”

“She’s not from Thedas?!”

“She came here when she was 11 and still to this day has no idea how,” Cullen shrugged. “So this is what I needed to tell you. You know this Rylen, but Evelyn- there was an elven apostate within the Inquisition, an expert on the Fade. His name is Solas, and it turns out he is actually Fen’Harel.”

“The Dread Wolf? An elven god?” she stared at him as if he had lost his mind. “Forgive me, Cullen, but this is-”

“Crazy, ridiculous, and you’re thinking I’ve finally snapped and the lyrium withdrawals have taken over my mind?” His smirk was melancholy. “I wish it wasn’t true. But it is. He intends on pulling down the Veil and freeing the other elven gods trapped beyond. For the past several years, the former Inquisition has been working to keep on his trail, since if he did bring down the Veil on Thedas, it would cause widespread destruction and chaos. Everyone without magic would die. And even those with would be no match against the wrath of the Evanuris. But his plans seem to have changed. Solas is going to bring down the Veil elsewhere and leave Thedas alone.”

“That’s a good thing, right?” Rylen murmured.

“It would be. Except the world he’s traveling to, it’s- It’s Adrienne and Michael’s world.”

“Maker’s fucking cock. Er, pardon my language, Enchanter.” She didn’t even hear Rylen. Evelyn could barely breathe. How was any of this even possible? Traveling to-

“Another world? That’s impossible.”

“Fen’Harel is the one who created the Veil. If anyone can figure out how to get to another world, it is he. And by our accounts, he’s already found a way.” Pausing, he drained the rest of his wine and abruptly stood up, rustling through his cabinets until he found a bottle of scotch and tossed back a shot of that. “Adrienne is following him. I’m going with her, along with a few others.”

“Cullen!” Rylen shot to his feet and crossed the room in three large steps. “Are you daft, laddie? You’re actually talking about going to another world?!”

“I am,” he replied simply. “You’ll be in charge, obviously. You and Evelyn. There… may be a chance I won’t return. Any of us,” his voice lowered to almost a whisper. “I won’t lie, it’s risky. But her family is there. Seven billion innocent lives. I swore to protect people, and this… I have to go. I don’t think I could live with myself if I did nothing. Ellana is going, of course, as is Cassandra. Probably Hawke and Fenris. Divine Victoria and Josephine are rounding up a few others.”

“Hawke and her elf are alright? That’s a relief.” Sighing, Rylen clapped his friend on the back. “I still think you’re crazy, for the record. But I get it. How long before you leave?”

“Several weeks, I should think. There is much still to plan.”

Nodding, he pulled him in for a hug. “Anything you need from me, just let me know.” A glance up told him that he had already lost Cullen’s attention, his eyes focused on the woman still seated behind him, staring into the flames. “I’ll leave you two alone. Night, Commander.”

“Good night, Rylen.” Silently, Cullen padded over to where she sat, sinking down onto the ground beside her feet and waited. She remained immobile. Tentatively snaking his hand out, wrapping his fingers around hers, he was gratified when she didn’t pull away, curling her hand in his. Several minutes passed before he gathered enough courage to speak to her. “Evelyn, talk to me.”

“You don’t know if you’ll be coming back?” she whispered, unwilling to meet his gaze.

“We’re taking the eluvians. They might close behind us, but we’ll have all our people working to keep them open. Dorian, and Fiona, and every other mage we can scrounge up.” His amber eyes begged her to look at him. So she did, and immediately melted at the earnest intent she saw within. 

“Do you have any spirit healers coming with you?”

“Ah-” That was not the question he had been expecting. “Not that I know of, unless Anders somehow shows up and tags along. Adrienne and Hawke are both suited for battle more than healing, Michael, too.”

She slowly nodded, her face tightening with resolve. “Then I’m coming with you.” Raising a finger to stifle his inevitable protest, she pressed it to his lips, effectively silencing him. “You’re going to an unknown place to face indescribable danger. It would make sense for you to take a dedicated healer, would it not? And surrounded by such skilled and lofty company, I don’t think I’d be at too much risk.”

“Evelyn, you might never come back to Thedas.”

Looking down, she fidgeted with her hands and opened and closed her mouth a few times before taking a deep breath. “But I’d be with you. There’s nothing else for me here anyways, not if you’re gone.”

All of his arguments and reasoning flew out of his brain. Staring at her in stunned silence, hands gripping her tightly and probably uncomfortably, all he could manage was a croak. She giggled. It was enough to break the spell she held over him. “You’d- you’d leave all of this? For me?”

Shyly, she nodded, smiling sweetly down at him. Cupping his cheek in her soft hand, she leaned over to kiss his nose. “I would. Don’t leave me behind, please.”

“What about your work here?”

“I’ve been in contact with a few colleagues at the college,” she shrugged. “Some of them have expressed an interest in my work and would probably come here to take my place. I wouldn’t leave my charges without the proper care, have no fear, Cullen.”

“Maker’s breath,” he shook his head. “I can’t believe you would… Alright. If you’re sure, I’d be honored if you came with me.” Deciding he could never refuse her anything when she smiled like that at him, her face radiant and beaming, he pulled himself up and leaned over her chair, his lips slanting hers in a long, hungry kiss. Mouth moving over hers, teeth gently clacking together, his tongue swept across the entrance, demanding she let him in deeper, seeking her warmth. Groaning, he heard her whimper softly, in danger of getting swept away by his raging desire. _Slowly, Rutherford. You can’t mess this one up. Don’t scare her._

It was getting harder and harder to pull himself away, after only a single day of knowing the taste of her skin. He needed to get a better handle on his control. Panting for air, he pressed his forehead to hers, willing his breath to steady. She was in no better shape than he, he noted with a pleased grin. “I never knew kissing could be like that,” she muttered. “All those silly songs make sense now.”

Chuckling, he nudged her nose with his own, brushing his lips across her velvet cheek. “Oh my sweet Evelyn. We’re just getting started. I have so much more I want to show you.” The sound she made at that was somewhere between a gasp and a strangled moan. “But I promised to take this slow, so I shall. I intend to take my time with you.”

“I look forward to it, Commander,” tossing him a saucy wink, she stood up, placing her empty glass on the nearby table. “It appears I have a few letters to write this evening. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Evelyn asked hopefully.

“And every day thereafter.” Like two fools, they grinned happily at each other, Cullen walking her to the door and watching her fade out of sight. “Falon, go with her.” Perking his ears up, the mabari bounded out of the cabin, yapping in jubilant circles around the woman, who clapped her hands and rubbed the dog affectionately between his ears. Together, they raced down the lane, her laughs echoing back to him as he stood leaning against the doorframe.

_Andraste, please help me not mess this up._


	6. Decisions

The castle was silent as she rode in, the moons high in the sky, only the snuffling of her horse and a few mabari that came to greet her disturbing the night air. Nodding goodnight to her guards, she handed the reins over to a stablehand and slowly wandered through the grounds. The castle here in Denerim was massive, a sprawling complex of corridors and rooms and gardens, but it quickly had become home for her. The staff was lively and happy, and there was usually the sounds of barking dogs and giggling children echoing through the vast hallways. And it was where her children were born. Where she had Alistair had finally begun their life together.

The gray stone was smooth and cool beneath her touch as she paused in front of the throne room. Two heavy, gilt carved thrones sat at the far end of the hall, richly embroidered with burgundy velvet and gold thread, bearing the twin lions of the Theirin seal. Her crest. How many times had she sat up there at his side, both of them bored out of their minds, making up silly stories about why this noble was so sourfaced, or why that noble kept glaring at the other? Giggling like two teenagers, not the middle-aged monarchs they were supposed to be.

And here, in the ballroom. She could still vividly picture the first time she danced with him, the night of their wedding. The way he had gazed down at her, his fingers clutching her waist tightly, both of them oblivious to their audience studying their every move. She remembered the candlelight, the way it glinted off his strawberry blonde hair, making it appear like burnished copper, his bright eyes crinkling as he smiled down at her, always smiling until he complained of his sore cheeks for days after. Yet he didn’t stop grinning for weeks.

Over there, in the garden, next to a maze of rosebushes he had planted especially for her shortly after he became king, to “remind himself”, he told her with a blush, there was an intricately carved stone gazebo in the center of the open, winding paths where she had revealed her human self to him and he had proposed to her. And just past that, a soft, grassy clearing with the sweet smell of crystal grace intertwining with the crimson roses. He had brought her here one day to have a picnic, laying out a thick blanket and pulling out a bottle of cool cider and dozens of little finger foods since her pregnancy had left her so nauseous, she could barely eat anymore. Relaxing for the first time in weeks, she had rested on the blanket, cradled against his steady, beating heart and they had felt their baby kick for the first time. Or he had kicked Alistair, to be more precise. He had practically screamed when it happened and she had laughed, so, so hard until she cried.

Memories, like phantom wraiths, filled this place, floating down each and every inch of granite. How could she leave this? After everything they went through to find each other?

Thoughts long forgotten rose to her mind. Her parents, smiling from the front row of her dance recital, clapping louder than anyone else in the auditorium, even when she fell off the balance beam. Her father in her room, trying to braid her hair when her mother was sick and couldn’t, failing so hard that her hair had been tangled beyond hope and they had to cut it off instead. Her mother, finding out that one of her classmates was teasing her to the point she didn’t want to eat anymore and marching up to him after school one day, threatening the hapless kid so much that he wet his pants then and there. And the last memory of them, that last argument before she had run out of the house, never to return. She didn’t always get along with her parents, but really, what kid did? They loved her and she knew it. How could she let them die, when she had a chance to prevent it?

No, she had to go. At least this way she knew Alistair and her babies would be safe. It would have to be enough.

Blinking back tears, she entered the royal wing, boots muffled against the thick runner that lined the corridor. Light glowed from beneath the study on her left. Hesitating for only a moment, she gently shoved the door open, smiling at seeing him, head resting on one hand, drooling all over his arm and fast asleep. Despite the fact that he looked so peaceful, she knew he would have a sore neck come tomorrow if she left him there. She brushed a lock of his hair from his brow, the featherlight touch rousing him ever so slightly. “Ali, love. I’m home.”

Blearily blinking up at her, a lazy smile spread across his handsome face as he yawned. “There you are. I was just dreaming about you.”

“Were you?” Perching on the edge of his desk, she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling him hug her close and rest his head in her lap. He sighed happily.

“I was. Such a nice dream, too. Remember that first day in Denerim? I was so nervous after almost kissing you. And then you smiled at me, and told me you wanted this too.”

“And we spent the rest of the day getting hopelessly lost in the city,” she teased.

“Not in my dream,” he declared. “I always have an excellent sense of navigation in the Fade.” Grinning up at her, he stood up and leaned in close to draw her in for a deep, slow kiss. She never got tired of the feel of his lips on hers, or of his hands running across her back, through her hair. “I missed you,” voice husky, she could feel his arousal growing against her leg, her own desire coiling within her center. “Come to bed?” Wordlessly, she nodded, letting him lead her out of his study and into their bedroom. Clothes dropped wherever they were, leaving a path of fabric to the bedroom until they stood bare before each other, savoring the feeling of skin on skin.

Soft moans and pants filled the space of their chamber, limbs tangling around each other in a dance as old as time itself, straining to get closer, deeper. Drowning in each other, lost in a haze of love. Fingers grazed across a pebbled peak, followed by a sharp gasp, teeth nibbled on a soft ear, eliciting the sweetest moan. Pushing, playing, teasing they both vied for dominance, his wife giggling as she finally submitted to his lusty growl, her wrists pinned securely to the mattress. Tongue dragging across the hollow of her neck, tasting the flickering pulse there, he slid home, hips stilling as they both savored the exquisite sensations of tight heat, burning stretch, and slick fullness.

Spine curving into a perfect crescent, her head lolled back, dark eyes locked on his. “Ali,” she begged, “Move, please.” He was forever unable to deny her anything. Torturously slow, he thrust with long, languid strokes, watching from beneath lidded eyes as she unraveled piece by piece, reveling in the familiar feel of her husband moving deep within her, his hands caressing her figure with a familiarity that only he held. She wanted this to last forever, just him and her, together, joined like they were meant to be.

“Adrienne,” his voice was a hoarse whisper, “I love you. So, so much.”

Unbidden tears sprang to her eyes as she gripped his firm biceps, her nails leaving half moons embedded in skin. _Gods, I don’t want to go_. “I love you, too. More than you’ll ever know.”

His lips quirked up into a half smile as he ground against her pearl, hitting that exact spot inside of her that made her see stars. “Oh, I think I have a good idea.” Angling her hips, he drove even further into her, pumping out a cadence that had her reaching for her pleasure faster, faster until all she knew was the mattress under her back, her legs gripped tightly in his hands, his length moving within her. Peaking with a shattered gasp, she vaguely heard his low growl, twitching member spilling deep inside, her pulsing walls drawing him in further. 

Sweat dripping from his head, Alistair collapsed on the bed next to her, tucking her close against his slippery chest. “Clean up tomorrow,” he mumbled sleepily.

“Mmkay,” she sighed, cuddling closer to his comforting bulk. “Night, love.” A soft snore was the only answer she received. _I’m so sorry, Ali._

***

“No! You are not going, Adrienne. I- I forbid it!”

Wincing at his sharp tone, she lowered her gaze to the rug, fiddling with her hands in her lap. “I was worried you would say that.”

“What did you think I would say?” he exploded. “Goodbye, farewell, have a nice trip to another world? See you when I see you, if you come back?!”

“Alistair-”

“No, Adrienne. I will _not_ lose you again. Think of our children,” he begged.

“They would have you. And Fiona,” she whispered, already knowing what his answer would be.

“They need their mother. We grew up without our parents. Don’t make our children do the same.” She flinched at that, struggling to not let her tears fall. They were in his office, the heavy walls and door muffling the sounds to the outside world. Beyond the window, the sky was a dark, an unseasonal thunderstorm brewing in the distant horizon. Fitting, for a day like today.

“That’s not fair,” sighing, she glanced up at him, watching as his fists clenched at his side, knuckled showing white. “Alright. If you want me to stay, I’ll stay.”

“Good,” he breathed.

“But Alistair.” Rising up to her full, petite height, she looked up into his eyes. “That’s the world of my birth. My parents are there. My aunts and uncles and cousins. Their family. Friends I once had. Seven billion innocent lives. I could help save them. If I stay here, I…” The tears slipped freely down her cheeks. “I may never forgive myself. Knowing that I could have done something.”

“You don’t know if anything you do will even work,” he argued.

“But I could at least try.”

The sound of her heartbeat was glaringly loud, rattling against her ribs, drowning out all other sound. For hours, it seemed, they stood there, facing off in a silent battle of wills, a vein throbbing in his temple, his jaw clicking as his teeth ground together. Alistair spoke first.

“Dammit, Adrienne. I’m coming with you.”

“What?” her eyes widened in shock. “No, you can’t-”

“Don’t tell me what I can’t or can’t do,” he snapped, shame flickering in his eyes as he saw her flinch. Softening his tone, he carefully approached her, lifting her hands to his chest. “I lost you so many times before. Don’t ask me to do it again. I can’t. I won’t.”

“But Ferelden-”

“Eamon is more than capable of ruling as regent in our stead.”

“Evander and Marian-”

“Will have Fiona, and you know how Teagan and Catherine adore them both. They will want for nothing.”

“If we don’t come back-”

“Then Evander will make a fine king one day. Eamon will make sure of it.”

She stared up at him and blinked. Once. Twice. Then threw herself against him, arms wrapping around his neck so tight, he struggled to draw breath. Sobbing into his velvet coat, Adrienne’s grip did not ease, Alistair clutching her as if he were afraid she would disappear right before his eyes. “Thank you,” she murmured when she was capable of speech again. “I’m glad you’ll be with me.”

“Like I would be anywhere else. I made a promise to you in front of the Maker and Leliana, that you would never be alone. You don’t think I would break an oath I made in front of the Divine, do you?” he teased.

“She’d shank you.”

“She would.” 

A tentative knock interrupted their hushed banter. “Um, Your Majesties?”

“Come in,” Alistair called.

A servant cautiously peeked his head in, aware that there were uncharacteristically angry shouts emanating from the room just moments prior. “Your guests are here, sire.”

“My guests?” Puzzled, he frowned at the man.

“Yes, Your Majesty. The Champion of Kirkwall and her… friend.”

Adrienne sprinted out of the room at once, her dress blurring into the tapestries that lined the halls as she raced at full speed through the castle, effortlessly dodging the staff and nobles alike. “Hawke!” A black haired women looked up from where she stood in the foyer at the shrill scream, a white haired elf at her side grinning as he watched his lover get tackled to the ground. “You’re here,” she sobbed. “You’re really here.”

“Really here and squished like a bug,” Hawke groaned, her affectionate embrace belying her grumpy words. “Maker, it’s good to see you. Heh, you’re squishy now.”

“Shut your face,” Adrienne sniffed, sitting back on the cold stone floor to stare at her long lost friend, heedless of all the stares and whispers from her courtiers.

“Sorry we missed the wedding,” Fenris offered, grunting in surprise as he felt himself get yanked down the floor for a crushing hug. “Are you trying to say hello or strangle me?”

“Both,” she muttered. “You missed a lot more than the wedding.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“You better be.”

“I see my wife found you already,” a friendly drawl called out to them as the king descended the stairs at a much more sedate pace than his spouse.

“Found and smushed accordingly,” Hawke grinned, rising to her feet. “Your Majesty.”

“There will be none of that, Marian.”

“Fine, fine, have it your way,” she grimaced. “Andraste’s tits, let me look at you both. Shit, you both got old.”

“Have you seen yourself in a mirror lately?” Adrienne scoffed. “I think I see a great deal of gray in your hair as well, Champion.”

“It’s so good to see you again.” The women giggled, grinning like children at each other.

“Shall we get them behind closed doors before they start wrestling?” Fenris suggested.

“Please, Maker preserve me. Ellana had told me about how they were when together, but I guess I didn’t fully understand the extent of their…”

“Immaturity? Lack of wits?”

Hawke and Adrienne both turned around at that, sticking their tongues out at the tattooed warrior.

“Camaraderie, I was going to say. Less likely to get me punched,” Alistair grinned. “It’s an honor to finally meet you, Fenris. Adrienne told me a lot about you. I feel like I know you already.”

“That’s a frightening thought,” he snorted. Arm in arm, the women led the men through the halls, Adrienne’s queenly mien almost fully restored as she restrained her giddiness just long enough to reach her solar.

“You look tired,” she frowned at her friend’s face. There were several new wrinkles surrounding both of their eyes and mouths, newly healed scars just barely visible at the edge of their armor.

“It’s been a shit past few years,” Hawke shrugged. “I’m just glad to have made it out alive. I thought we’d never escape.”

“So what’s going on with the Wardens?” Pouring a liberal serving of scotch, Alistair offered it to the elf, who accepted the glass with a grateful nod.

“We never really learned much. The First Warden appears to be working with someone called the Architect. The other faction was against this plan, obviously. We have no idea who or what this Architect is.”

“Just another piece of the puzzle,” Adrienne sighed as Alistair tapped his knee thoughtfully.

“That name… It sounds familiar, although I can’t place it at the moment. I’ll do some digging, see what I can find.”

“So what’s been happening here?”

“That, Hawke, is going to take some time. And a lot more alcohol.”

It was hours later when the royal couple finally concluded their tale, having filled in the others with the details of the Exalted Council, Solas’ betrayal and plans, and the state of the former Inquisition. Finishing off the rest of the water in her glass, Adrienne sank further into the cushioned sofa. “So that’s it. Alistair and I are going to Earth, along with whoever wants to come. We need to stop him.”

Fenris shot Hawke a glance, the woman sighing even as she nodded. “Sure, why the fuck not. We’ll go.”

“We can’t ask you to do that, not after what you just endured,” Alistair protested.

“You didn’t ask us to, we just volunteered,” Fenris remarked. “Call it returning a favor, in return for more of that scotch.”

Standing up, Adrienne retrieved the bottle of liquor, the honeyed liquid sloshing against the glass sides. “Are you sure? This may be a one way trip.”

“Nothing really for us here in Thedas anyways, not if you’re gone,” Hawke shrugged. “Carver’s a grown man, he’ll be fine without his big sister around.”

“Speaking of Carver, he wasn’t at Weisshaupt, was he?”

“No,” she shook her head. “No idea where the little bastard is, but he wasn’t there, thank the Maker. I hope he stays far, far away from all of it. He managed to stay out of the Corypheus nonsense. Maybe he’s hiding in a hole in Rivain or something.”

“That’s a relief.” Adrienne leaned against Alistair’s shoulder, his hand drawing soft circles against her arm. “You’ll have to meet Evan and Marian tomorrow. They’ll love you both, don’t even give me that look Hawke. I’ll send word to Leliana that you two want to come with us.”

“Almost like old times, eh?”

“I could do without those times,” she grumbled. “Well, at least we’ll all be together in case things go to hell, like they always do.” Fenris laughed, low and deep.

“Your optimism is always so uplifting, Your Highness.”

“Shut it, Fen Fen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates! Writer's block is a bitch and it hates me.


	7. On the Road

Solas had come to her the day before they left Denerim. The dark, Antivan street she had been wandering down brightened until everything around her shone, dark stone stretching toward the skies, twisting into delicate spires and glittering quartz. _Arlathan_. “Hello, Solas.”

The tall elf moved to her side, resting a hand on the smooth, pale railing as they both gazed out over the long forgotten city. “Have you decided?”

“We have.” Turning to face him, Adrienne looked him straight into his eyes. “Leave Thedas alone, and we will have no quarrel.”

For several minutes, neither moved, his pale blue gray eyes holding hers, matching scrolled robes fluttering around his slim body. Then, he smiled. And chuckled. “Oh, Aerin. You can’t lie to the Trickster. It doesn’t work like that.” Her knuckles tightened around the engraved stone as she fought for control of her features. “But I understand your intent. You intend to travel there and stop me, I presume? Even knowing you will never return to your home? Your family?”

“My family is there, as well,” she informed him coldly. “No matter where you go, Solas, I will stop you. At every turn.”

“I see. It doesn’t matter, in the end. You’re already too late. I’ll leave Michael for you, by the eluvian. His life, at least, is spared.”

“You’re too kind,” she sneered, pushing at the landscape until it melted away into the harsh, unforgiving landscape of the Fade. Her aura crackled around her as she stared down the mage with her most regnal stare. “You are dismissed.”

“Your Highness,” he smirked, disappearing in a whirl of furs and leather. 

_Dammit, dammit, dammit! This was-_ No, this was acceptable. He was leaving Thedas alone after all, so her friends and family would be safe, but… Now the element of surprise was no longer with them. Now the Dread Wolf knew they were coming.

Slipping back into reality, Adrienne blinked as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of their room, one hand flung out beside her to meet only an Alistair-shaped indentation. “Ali,” she called in a sleep roughened voice.

“Here,” ducking back inside their chamber, he smiled wearily as he handed a small bundle of flailing limbs to her. “Think she’s hungry.”

Rolling over onto her side, she settled her daughter against her to nurse, delicately tracing the soft skin of her cheek. Several tears rolled down her cheek and splashed against Marian’s dark hair. “How can I leave them? My babies, I… What kind of a mother am I?”

“The kind who fights for injustice everywhere. They’ll understand that, one day, and love you more for it,” Alistair pressed a kiss to her forehead. “They’ll be safe here, love. Well taken care of.”

“I know,” she murmured. “Solas came to me, just now.” Feeling her husband stiffen beside her, Adrienne reached out to take his hand. “He knows we’re going to Earth, but he still intends to leave Thedas alone. He’s leaving Michael by the eluvian, before he goes. Cassandra will be relieved.”

“So nice of him,” he rolled his eyes. “So he knows we're coming. I had hoped... Oh well. Is she done? I can take her back to bed.”

“No,” cradling her daughter closer, Adrienne held her tightly against her bosom. “She can sleep with us.”

“Daddy? I had a funny dream.” A tiny head peeped over the edge of their mattress, holding his arms up for his father to pull him up.

“Oh? Want to tell me about it?” Hoisting the toddler up into bed, Alistair tucked him between himself and Adrienne, being careful not to jostle the baby.

“I dreamed Mama was an elf. The prettiest elf ever. She was fighting a huge, mean looking dragon with two swords. You were there, too, fighting with her. But you were still a human.”

His parents exchanged shocked glances. “He must have seen the final battle of the Blight,” she murmured, ruffling her son’s hair. “Imprints of major battles are left all over the Fade.”

“You think he just happened to stumble into that one?”

“What are the odds, of all the battles Thedas has seen, he would be drawn to that one? No,” she shook her head. “I think he chose it. How did you know the elf was me, sweetie?”

He shrugged, still intently studying his little sister. “Just did. Daddy was worried about you the whole time. It didn’t look like you, but it felt like you. Did you fight a big, mean dragon with Daddy?”

“I…” They had been planning on keeping the truth of her past from him for several more years yet, until the gravity of her secret could be imparted upon him. Now was not that time. It wouldn’t do for Evander to go running to the nobles, telling them his mother was a dragonslayer and an elf, even though the odds of anyone believing him were slim. “Your father has definitely fought dragons. Two of them, in fact. Come on, let’s go back to sleep. We’ve got a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

“Mmkay,” he sighed sleepily, nuzzling into his father’s chest. “Love you.”

“I love you, too,” Alistair all but crushed Evander to him, locked in a desperate hug. “So much.”

_Please let us come back to them. Maker, God, anyone. Please let me see my babies again._

*** 

The weather held on their journey west, only a small handful of guards accompanying the king and queen, as well as the Champion and her lover, who had all donned in simple, familiar armor, opting to remain as inconspicuous as possible. Traveling along the northern branch Imperial Highway, the group stopped briefly at the tip of Lake Calenhad, near Kinloch Hold, for the former Inquisition’s Commander and his mage companion to join them, before pressing further west.

No one spoke much as they crossed the Frostbacks, the memory of Haven and Skyhold almost painful this close to the memories. Reining her horse in at the path that would lead up to the massive keep, Adrienne stared up into the mountains, falling just slightly behind the group.

“Seems like a lifetime ago, doesn’t it,” Cullen pulled up beside her.

“Ages,” she sighed. “It’s hard to believe it was, what, five years ago? Is anyone even using it anymore?”

“A skeleton crew keeps in maintained, for now. There’s been talk of converting it to a school, a learning center for all mages in Thedas. Or perhaps a memorial to the Inquisitor,” he smirked, already knowing what her response would be.

“I’m sure Ellana would be thrilled with that,” laughing for the first time in weeks, she could already picture her sister’s horrified face. She imagined it would look like the day that Cassandra had told the Dalish girl she was now the Herald of Andraste.

“I think you should put a statue of Fenris, Cullen, and Cassandra in the courtyard,” Hawke bounded up to them. “Tribute to the grumpiest heroes Thedas has ever seen.”

“I’m not grumpy,” both men in question muttered at the same time. Evelyn and Alistair snickered from where they waited, slightly in front of the others. 

Giggling to herself, Adrienne guided her horse back onto the road, falling into place besides Evelyn. “I’m glad you decided to come with us. Cullen explained all the risks?” 

“He did,” the tall brunette replied softly. “I’d still like to go. I can be useful, as a healer, and…” she shrugged nonchalantly.

“And you don’t want to be parted from his chiseled jawline for too long,” the queen teased. Blushing furiously, Evelyn fiddled with her reins.

“I, um, that’s-”

“I’m glad,” she smiled warmly. “You both deserve to be happy. And he could use a good woman like you by his side. He’s been through hell, and come out stronger for it. We all have,” Adrienne sighed wistfully. 

“Are you talking about me? Are they talking about me?” Cullen turned towards Alistair.

“If they are, you probably don’t want to know.”

“Only good things,” Evelyn called back.

“There are good things to say about Curly?”

“Shut up, Hawke.”

“He does have nice hair.”

“Not you as well, Fenris.”

“He handles his sword very well.”

“ _Maker’s breath_ , I know what you’re insinuating!”

The melancholy spell that had hovered over their trip shattered as everyone, save Cullen, who eventually relented into a small, wry smile, erupted into laughter. This is what she missed. Being on the road, with her friends, free from the nobility and the stifling formality. Sure, they were heading into certain danger and probably death, but she was used to that. As long as she had these people, her family, things would be okay.

That night, the guards turned back to Denerim after camp was set up, per their liege’s request, leaving the group of mages and warriors to make the rest of the trip across the mountains and into Orlais alone.

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Cullen frowned at the retreating soldiers, the entrance to Gherlen’s Pass and Jader just beyond that, at their backs.

“We’ll be fine. You’ve kept up with your skills, right Commander?” Alistair grinned impishly. “Besides, Adrienne needs to practice. Can’t do that with witnesses.”

“Practice? Oh, that’s right.” He felt her mana tingling at the edge of his senses, so different from Evelyn’s magic, that he was used to. Evelyn felt like a warm sunny day and a cool breeze, comforting, and refreshing. Adrienne was-

The tempest. The eye of the storm. The sensation that you were standing on the edge of a vast chasm, and staring down into the eternal void. Beautiful, graceful, deadly. Like she had always been, like she was made to be. A weapon, only barely tempered by the softness of motherhood. Besides him, Evelyn gasped.

“Her magic,” she murmured, eyes wide and unblinking. “It’s like-”

“Scary as shit?” Fenris chuckled, despite the tightness around his eyes. 

“I know you told me she was Aerin Lavellan, and that she was a powerful mage, but I never expected this,” Evelyn shook her head, watching as Hawke lazily twirled her staff and joined her friend.

“You’re so clumsy now,” the mage snorted.

“Well, I really haven’t had much time to practice in recent years,” Adrienne retorted. “Bet I can still kick your ass six ways into next week.”

“Try me, _Aerin_.”

“As you wish, _Marian_.”

“Maker’s breath,” Cullen groaned as fireballs and lightning flashed through the valley they were camped in. “They’re still like children. I’d have thought being a mother would have… evened her out a bit.”

“I heard that, Cullen! You’re next, you stupid blonde temp- Hey, that’s cheating!”

“You’re getting distracted! Pay attention to me, dammit!”

The evening passed in much of the same manner, Adrienne pushing herself and her magic until she practically collapsed from exhaustion, drenched in sweat and panting in the snow. Hawke had long ago tired out, and Cullen, then Fenris had taken her place, the elf finally pushing her to her limit.

Evelyn could scarcely believe her eyes. The rumors of her power were more than true. And that was just her magic alone. It was said she was an expert swordsmaster as well, wielding two twin longswords as if they were extensions of herself. In fact, she could see the runed veridium swords, laying neatly by the king’s side. _She is incredible. And all this time, the people have had no idea._

“Feel better?” Alistair offered his wife a skin of water and towel.

“I am so out of shape,” she gasped, gratefully accepting the water and downing it in one gulp.

“You’ll be back to it in no time,” gently tugging on her arm, he pushed her to the ground by the fire and shoved a bowl at her. “Eat.”

“That was you out of shape?” Evelyn gaped at the queen, who was daintily spooning the hearty stew into her mouth. “Your Majesty,” she amended with a blush.

“None of that,” Adrienne mumbled through a full mouth, ignoring Fenris’ sound of disgust. “Adrienne is fine, please.”

“Likewise,” Alistair called from his tent. 

“She’s been off ever since she reverted back to a human,” Hawke replied so that her friend could finish stuffing her face. “All of her training was as an elf, so the change back threw her center of gravity off, and she hasn’t had time to train as extensively as she was used to, since she spends her days lying on silk couches and being handfed grapes these days.”

“You’re getting me mixed up with Dorian,” Adrienne interjected. “Our couches are made of furs, not silk and the tears of elven slaves.”

“You should have seen her in her prime,” Cullen chuckled, lacing his hands behind his head as he stretched out on the dirt ring around the campfire. “She was terrifying. Took down a pride demon by herself, even though she was battleworn and hadn’t slept in days.”

“Fear makes a person do crazy things,” she shrugged, turning towards Evelyn. “It was going after Ellana. I thought I had already lost her once, and to see that thing barreling towards her… I panicked.”

“It sounds like you could take down Fen’Harel by yourself,” she shook her head disbelievingly.

Staring into the fire, Adrienne set her bowl aside and heaved a deep sigh. “I’m not going to lie to you. I don’t know how much of our magic we’ll have there. There is no magic on Earth. No Fade, not that I know of. There are stories from ancient civilizations of magic, but in the last thousand years or so, nothing. But since Solas is going there, I am assuming that we will have at least some access to our mana. But I don’t know how much.” Hawke and Evelyn nodded somberly.

“Good thing I’m wicked awesome with my staff then,” the Champion grinned.

Nudging Evelyn’s arm, Cullen smiled down at his mage. “You know I’ll protect you.”

Swords. Shields. Staves. They were bringing their own weapons to Earth, a place filled with guns and grenades and bombs and God knows what else had been invented in the twenty-six years since she had been gone, besides things like Michael’s strange cell phone. How the hell were they going to do this? _Everyone keeps telling me we’ll figure it out when we get there, but none of them get how convoluted Earth is. Especially America. We can’t just find work, go kills bandits for coin. I mean, we could. Do some shady shit, if we knew who to talk to. Maybe Michael will have more ideas. He knows it better than I do._

“Copper for your thoughts?” Sitting next to his wife, Alistair snuggled up against her side and wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

“Do you remember Jennifer?”

“The girl we found during the Blight. Of course I remember.”

“I… brought her jacket with us. And the note she left. I don’t know if we’ll be able to make it to Nebraska, or where we’ll even end up once we get there, but…” _Fuck. What happens if we pop out somewhere like Australia? Antarctica? Greenland?_ “I hope we can bring it to them. Give them a little closure.”

“Me, too.” Silence reigned as they all sat motionless, staring into the fire, their minds and soul weighed down by the anxiety of what was yet to come.

“Hey, Aer Aer. Remember that job in Kirkwall? That slaver noble you trussed up so well?”

“Oh yeah. That was a fun one.”

“Fun?!” Cullen spluttered. “You carved him up like a Satinalia ham! It was a nightmare for the guards and the templars. And then you had the audacity to offer help me find the killer. Which was you, all along! And then I got stabbed!”

“You’re the one who only brought a dirk and sketchy leathers to Lowtown,” Adrienne shrugged. “Not my fault.”

“Maker preserve me,” he groaned, burying his face in his hands. “From bloodthirsty assassin queens.”

“Hey, queen. Singular. I’m one of a kind.”

“Thank the Maker for that,” Hawke muttered. “Hey, don’t set my blanket on fire!”

***

“Should reach Halamshiral tomorrow,” Cullen said to no one in particular as he pulled his horse into the cobblestoned yard of the inn.

“Thank goodness. I would kill for a bath,” Adriene winced as the breeze carried the mens’ scent down towards her. “And one for you boys, too. Maybe two or three. Could kill darkspawn with that odor.”

“I thought you liked my manly scent,” Alistair protested.

“Such a spoiled noble brat now,” Hawke ignored the tongue the queen stuck out at her.

“Just because you like rolling around in the filth, doesn’t mean-”

“Children,” Fenris barked. “Shut. Up.”

Lowering their voices instead, Adrienne and Hawke continued to argue with each as they shoved their way into the inn’s dining room, Fenris supervising the pair by glowering at them both while Alistair went to speak to the innkeeper.

Evelyn didn’t know if it was endearing or not, the way the two fought like sisters, but judging by the way Cullen’s jaw ticked these days, she would hazard a guess that he did not find it amusing. 

“They’ve got a lot to catch up on,” Alistair chuckled at the other man’s grimace. “They should calm down after awhile, right? Please say I’m right.”

“Once Ellana joins us, they should calm down,” Fenris muttered. “She was always good at keeping the peace between them.”

“And Cassandra,” the king added. “She’s probably the one person Adrienne is even remotely afraid of. Here’s the key to your room. Looks like we got here just in time, they’re sold out of rooms now.”

Cullen stared down at the heavy piece of iron in his hand. Had Alistair gotten him and Evelyn… one room? To share? “Ah…”

“Well, goodnight!” Paralyzed, he watched as the other two couples disappeared up the stairs, turning in for the night.

“Cullen? What’s wrong?”

He was sure he was as red as a tomato. Averting his face from her questioning eyes, he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Um. Apparently we’re sharing a room. And there are no more left.”

“Oh,” she breathed. “Uh... I can sleep on the floor. Unless there’s two beds?”

“Nonsense,” he jerked his head up, shaking his head firmly. “I’ll take the floor. Come on. Perhaps there are two beds.”

There were not two beds. _At least the floor is relatively clean here_ , he thought as he unfurled his bedroll. Turning his back to allow her the privacy to change into her night shift, Cullen tried to ignore the fact that she was so close to him. And that they were alone in a room. With a bed. _Maker’s breath, you are three years shy of being forty years old. Stop acting like a teenager._

What he didn’t know was that, had he turned to face her as he stripped off his armor and undershirt, he would have seen Evelyn’s face, frozen as she stared at his naked, muscled back, her eyes darkening with desire. But as it was, he didn’t look at her again until he was tucked into his blankets, and she had burrowed down deep into the mattress to hide her flaming skin.

“Goodnight, Evelyn.”

“G’night,” came a muffled voice.

It would be several more hours before the Fade took either one of them that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some banter. I think Hawke and Adrienne are getting on everyone's nerves lol.


	8. A Single Step

“Does your neck hurt?”

Cullen jumped at the sudden voice over his shoulder, one hand reflexively reaching for the back of his neck. “Ah,” he winced slightly, the twinge in his muscles spasming as he turned to face Evelyn. “I just slept on it wrong. It will be fine.”

“I could heal it for you, if you’d like,” she smiled as he took her pack from her and threw it atop her horse, tying it securely to the saddle.

“I, ah-” He could feel Adrienne’s eyes boring a hole into his back without looking. “I would appreciate that.” The pressure between his shoulder blades lessened. Resisting the urge to turn around and roll his eyes at the queen, Cullen exhaled in relief as the stiffness in his neck eased. “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Evelyn beamed up at him.

“Aw, that’s just-”

“So cute.”

“Curly’s come so far, hasn’t he?”

“I’m so proud of him. I think I might cry.”

“Of all the people in Thedas, I can’t believe it’s you two that I’m stuck with,” he grumbled, stalking past the two giggling mages to finish loading his own horse up.

“Hey, you’re the one who volunteered,” Adrienne shrugged. 

“Besides, you need someone to keep you on your toes,” Hawke added with a grin. Throwing one leg up over the saddle, she smirked down at him, watching in amusement as he pretended to glower at them both, trying to hide the hint of his smile. “Admit it, you’d be so bored without us.”

“Of course I would. No danger of being set on fire, no incessant jabber giving me a headache. How dull my life was without the lot of you.”

“It’s nice to be appreciated,” sighing, Hawke craned her neck backwards to glance at the others. “So, we’re getting to Halamshiral today, right?”

“We should,” Alistair nodded. “The others are already there. Varric, Cassandra, and Ellana.”

“So, how is this going to work, exactly? We go through an eluvian, pop out on Earth, track Solas down and cross our fingers that we can come back?” Fenris asked, steering his mount towards the highway.

Adrienne frowned down at her gloved hands, rubbing the smooth grain of the leather reins between her thumb and index finger. “I have no fucking idea. Earth is nothing like Thedas. It’s so much larger, for one. It would take months to cross just my country alone on horseback. And we’ll have to think about things like money, and identification, and transportation, and-” Breaking off before she descended into yet another panic attack thinking of the unknown, she inhaled a deep, steadying breath. “We’ll figure it out once we get there. Michael will have better ideas for us, since he knows the place better. I was just a child when I left. And so much has changed since then.”

“Your parents are there still, aren’t they?”

Raising her head to meet Cullen’s curious gaze, Adrienne nodded once. And said no more the rest of the day, staring in silence at the road in front of her, ignoring the guards as they rode through the gates of Halamshiral, oblivious to the sounds of the city around them. The only thing that could shake her from her own memories was-

“Aer- Adrienne!”

A small shape flew down the grand steps of the Winter Palace, barreling straight into the Queen of Ferelden as the latter gracefully dismounted from her horse.

“Elle,” her voice fell back into her rougher cadence for a split second, “Missed you.”

“Missed you more.” The former Inquisitor pulled back to reach up and smooth her sister’s hair back from her face, smiling as she cupped her cheek in one slim hand. “You look tired.”

“It’s been awhile since I’ve traveled like this, that’s all.” Adrienne’s careless shrug didn’t fool Ellana, not for one moment. She had never been able to hide her pain from her younger sister, not even back when they had been slaves and disguising her emotions was the only thing that kept them both alive. With a knowing look, Ellana nodded and pulled back to greet the others, a few minutes passing before Varric joined them out in the courtyard.

Handing her reins to one of the stableboys that had appeared, Adrienne moved away from the group and their quiet laughs, studying the palace that loomed over them. The building itself looked almost identical from the last time she was here, save for a few plants and a section of latticework or two that was in need of a new paint job. But if she closed her eyes, it felt like that same night. Blood, demons, death. She could almost hear the screams of the nobility if she tried hard enough. Except it had been Cullen by her side back then, and Alistair had been…

A warm hand settled heavily on her shoulder. “It was a long time ago,” Cullen murmured. 

“Are you sure you want to come with me?”

Stepping up beside her, he stood tall and straight, his hands clasped loosely behind his back. “Do you not want me to?”

“No, it’s-” Blowing a puff of air from pursed lips, Adrienne sighed. “You’ve been through enough, you know? And this trip is just going to be more shit. I wouldn’t fault you if you wanted to stay home, where it’s safe and peaceful for the first time… ever, really.”

“You’ve been through just as much as I, if not more,” he pointed out with a raised eyebrow. “No. I’ll go. I took an oath to serve and protect, once. I couldn’t turn my back on you, not when your people need the help. Especially not after all you’ve done for me.”

“And what have I done for you, templar?” she snorted inelegantly.

“Former templar. You reminded me that I’m only human. And gave me a second chance to prove that I am still human. So, Your Majesty,” Cullen smirked down at her. “I’m afraid you’re stuck with me for the foreseeable future.”

“Which means you’re stuck with me, too.”

“I hadn’t forgotten you, Serrah Hawke.”

“Like anyone could forget you. You’re as annoying as a-”

“Are we quite finished here?” a stern voice snapped out, boots clicking in sharp, severe snaps against the marbled stairs.

“Yes, Cassandra,” Adrienne and Hawke both quieted instantly.

The Seeker’s lip gave the faintest of twitches as Cullen and Alistair both mouthed over the two mages’ heads their thanks at her impeccable timing. Nodding to the rest of the group, she motioned them all inside.

The palace was rather empty for this time of year, as court was in session in Val Royeaux and most of the nobility were still in the capital. Once winter’s chill began to creep into the air, the Empress and her court would return to Halamshiral for their annual migration, filling the halls with the rustle of brocade and the sparkle of jewels and the slime of deceit and conniving. For now, however, the place was theirs. Standing aside to one door, Cassandra ushered them into a room that was every bit as ostentatious as the rest of the grounds, with gilt leaf pressed on every spare inch of the carved lintels and embroidered silk upholstery covering all the low chaises and grand settees. It was gorgeous, decadent, stunning-

And all it did was make Adrienne that much more homesick for Ferelden. For dark, gray stone and thick furs and mabari freely roaming the grounds. For things that were solid and grounded and real. Things that reminded her of family, of home. Why was she going back to Earth anyways? This was her home, Thedas and Ferelden and Denerim. Not some place she only vaguely remembered, a life that she had long since put from her mind. But…

Her parents. All the innocents. All the children. She had always had a soft spot for children. 

No, she was doing the right thing. After all, her friends wouldn’t let her race off on a fool’s errand. Well, Alistair wouldn’t, nor Cassandra or Ellana. Hawke might, as long as she got to tag along, with Fenris racing after them both.

“Hey Lightning. You look good, Mom.”

Grinning wryly at the dwarf, Adrienne replied, “You as well, Viscount. Are you certain you want to leave your fancy station and go chasing after the egg?”

“Fucking egg,” came Ellana’s quiet mutter from the other side of the sofa the sisters were sitting on. “Fucking elf, fucking Fen’Harel, fucking stupid pretty face.”

“You need me,” Varric answered simply. “So I’m coming. And if it gets me out of reach of the nobility and my editor, even better. So,” rubbing together his hands with an eager gleam in his eyes, “What’s next?”

The door swung open, revealing several familiar faces- one handsome Tevinter magister, a dark-haired witch, a Dalish woman that Ellana greeted most enthusiastically and Adrienne still regarded warily, a blonde man with his hair pulled back in an all too familiar ponytail, and Fiona, who had left Denerim a few weeks prior to Alistair and Adrienne to lend her own magical expertise to the endeavor. “Morrigan!” Adrienne rose from the couch and approached her old companion. “I didn’t know you were here.”

“I… Yes, Your Majesty.” Frowning down at the queen, a brief glimmer of recognition stirred behind her bright citrine eyes. “Have we met?”

Adrienne froze. _I never told her about the rune. She doesn’t know I’m Aerin. Should I tell her now?_ Vacillating between erring on the side of caution, for she was never sure where the Witch of the Wilds stood in the grand scheme of things, and the memory of the last time they spoke in Skyhold when they had just barely reaffirmed their friendship, she offered the witch a hesitant smile. “It’s me, Morrigan. Aerin.”

Cat-like eyes widened as they swept over Adrienne’s human form, lingering on the eyes that were several hues darker than previously, burnished bronze and shadowed cobalt, but still eerily similar to the ones that had belong to an elven warrior mage. “I see,” Morrigan murmured.

“We could talk later? I can explain everything.”

“As you wish, Your Majesty.” Watching her old companion turn away with rigid formality, Adrienne winced.

“She’s upset with me,” she muttered in an aside to Alistair as he settled himself next to her, draping his arm over her shoulders.

“She’s always upset,” he snorted.

“No,” sighing, she shook her head. “I should have told her a long time ago. I called her my friend, and yet, I don’t think I ever fully trusted her.”

“No one could blame you, love,” Alistair smoothed his hand over hers. “She’s always had her own agenda, and has kept just as many secrets from you.”

“I know.”

The others mages began to speak, explaining the mechanics behind the eluvians and what it would take to keep them open after Solas closed them all. It would take some time to move all the thousands of elves that had gathered in the Tirashan through the mirrors, so they at least were guaranteed that their group would be able to cross over before it was too late. After that, everything would rely on the skills of their friends. Adrienne barely heard a word.

Her mind swirled with thoughts of the future, how they would survive, what they would fight Solas with, travel arrangements. She knew it was of no use to worry about things when she had no information, but she couldn’t seem to stop. They would be okay though, right? After all, she had been thrust into impossible situations multiple times in the past and things had always worked out. She was a survivor, a warrior, as was everyone else that had chosen to accompany her. They would find a way. Alistair’s eyes found hers, a slight smile tugging at the wrinkles around his eyes. She would have him by her side. No matter what, they would be okay.

“And that’s the gist of it,” Dorian finished. “Basically, one team will stay here to keep the eluvian open, and the other team will stay in Solas’ sanctuary to keep the eluvian that leads to Earth stable. The rest is up to you.”

“The eluvian in the sanctuary is more important, obviously,” Fiona added. “If the one here closes, we can find a way to retrieve you from there. To that end, the four of us, myself, Dorian, Merrill, and the… Morrigan,” she eyed the witch suspiciously, “Will travel to the sanctuary with you. Anders will lead the team here.”

“Is that all?” Cassandra stood abruptly, her scabbard banging against the smooth wood of her armrest. “We should get going as soon as possible.”

“But we just got here,” slumping in his chair, Alistair stared at the Seeker with pleading eyes, “Shouldn’t we rest up a bit first, get our bearings before we just jump through the eluvian?”

“His Majesty is right, we should-”

“No.” Adrienne’s quiet voice cut through the rising din of the others in the room. “We need to go now. We have to go.”

“But-”

“Michael.” Cassandra nodded in palpable relief as the queen raised her gaze to meet hers. “Michael is still in the sanctuary, and who knows if Solas left him any food or water before he left, or even when they left. We have to go get him.”

“Of course,” Cullen murmured. “What if we reconvened in a few hours? Just enough to give us time to sort our gear and grab a bite to eat?”

Nodding sharply, Cassandra called out as she strode to the door, “That would be acceptable. Two hours, then we meet by the eluvian.”

One by one, everyone filed out of the room, Ellana and Hawke both grumbling something about a nap under their breath, all the warriors disappearing in search of food, until Morrigan and Adrienne were the only two left in the opulent chamber.

“Walk with me?” 

Hesitantly, Morrigan acquiesced with a familiar tilt of her chin, and motioned for the queen to exit first. Clasping her hands in front of her, Adrienne led the way through the winding corridors of the palace until she found an empty veranda overlooking the sprawling gardens below. She had never liked the fancy hedges here; everything was too manicured, too planned, too perfect. The vista of Denerim’s gardens was much more her style, with its wild, meandering paths, the bushes laden with dark, crimson roses and the ponds overflowing with massive lotus blooms, that had appeared one summer morning after she had casually mentioned to Alistair that she missed them, from her childhood. Her parents had kept a small pond with lotus flowers once. _I wonder if they still do._

Silverite inlaid into soft leather scraped against the marble columns as Adrienne leaned against one for support. Sighing, she pulled the thong out of her braid and began replaiting her hair with an urgency that belied her relaxed demeanor.

“You used to do that,” Morrigan said suddenly, “At camp. Usually when you were distressed or nervous.”

Frowning down at her hair, Adrienne heaved a sigh and tied the braid off, flipping it back over her shoulder. “Habit, I guess. Listen, Morrigan. I’m sorry I never told you. I…” She pressed her back against the column, her head thunking softly as she let it fall back, eyes staring vacantly at the painted ceiling. “On the way to Haven, when you and Aedan went to Orzammar, we found a woman. Her name was Jennifer, and she was from another world. The same world as Michael. And… me.” Morrigan gave no indication she was even listening, beyond the slightest flare of her nostrils. “She died, before we could retrieve her from the village we left her in, from the Blight. I wish… Well. You remember casting with me, when we went to save Aedan and Alistair from Fort Drakon? And again, during the Battle of Denerim?”

“Your mana. It was fathomless,” the witch murmured. “Just like Michael’s. I saw him cast, when we traveled to the Shrine of Dumat.” Adrienne winced at the memory. _Red, so red, grating, deafening, blinding- No. Not anymore. Not ever again._ “The feel of his magic was eerily similar to yours. I thought it a fluke back then. But it wasn’t, was it? What I don’t understand is _how_? You were an elf.”

“Tevinter blood magic. There was a rune, tattooed in lyrium, on my skin. Dagna made a temporary fix while I was at Skyhold, but when I was taken-” Closing her eyes, Adrienne fought to stem the rising panic in her throat. She could still remember the feel of Erebus’ meaty hands wrapped around her neck, still remember the way their blood mage had forced himself into her mind. The fury, the rage, the utter hopelessness. “I reverted back to an elf. It wasn’t until after we defeated Corypheus, and after you left, that we were able to erase the rune and the glamour permanently. I didn’t think it would be possible. Sometimes, I’m not entirely convinced that all this-” she waved vaguely at the palace beyond them- “Isn’t some dream. Maybe I’m still back there, trapped inside my mind.”

“No. This is real.” Studying her old friend, Morrigan’s gaze lingered on Adrienne’s face. Eyes a muted shade of her previous brilliant cobalt and gold, lips a few degrees less full, a nose that was more blunt and softly rounded, cheekbones more lush than before, so very similar to Aerin’s. Similar, not because they were cousins, as she had been told, but because they were the same person. “So that explains why you detested blood magic so. I should have guessed. The similarities between you and Aerin. The voice changes, even now.”

Adrienne snorted. “I can’t very well tell the nobles to fuck off as queen, can I? Throw a dagger at their heads, threaten to rip out their spines if they don’t behave.”

“Aerin would have,” Morrigan’s lips twitched. “In fact, I think she- you did, on several occasions.”

“Those were the days,” she replied, almost wistfully. “But, for better or worse, Aerin is gone. All that’s left is me. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.”

“I wish you had. However, I can understand why. I haven’t always been the most… trustworthy individual,” shaking her head, Morrigan pushed off the wall she had been propped up against and moved toward Adrienne, bracing her hands against the carved railing. “So this mission. You will be returning to your home world? After all this time?” Adrienne nodded. “I will do my utmost to ensure your safe return. You have my word.”

“Thank you, Morrigan.”

***

“Are we ready?”

Surveying the group that had gathered, Ellana hefted her pack onto her shoulders, the faint sound of metal tinkling within, double checking that all her weapons were in their places. They had all brought trinkets with them at Adrienne’s suggestion, jewelry and ornaments of precious metals and gems, to barter later for gold at places that her sister called ‘pawn shops’. No, not gold, _cash_. Creators, this new world would take some getting used to.

“Ready as we can be,” Fenris muttered, warily eyeing the shimmering surface of the eluvian.

“At your word,” Varric added.

“Alright. Let’s go grab Michael and do this.” Her ribs expanded to the point where she thought they might crack as she inhaled the deepest breath she could manage. Glancing over at Adrienne, who was staring down the mirror with an intensity that she had not seen in years, her hand clutching Alistair’s, making the king flinch ever so slightly with the pressure, Ellana nodded to herself. 

This part would be easy, for it was a simple matter to navigate to the Elvhen library, meticulously reconstructed and cleaned up, despite the years that had passed since she had last traversed these ancient ways. _Some things you just never forget, I suppose. Like being betrayed by your former love, and having your arm ripped away._

“Michael!”

Shoving past Ellana, Cassandra sprinted up the path to where a man lay against a section of wall, appearing to sleep.

“Cass?” He raised his head carefully, blinking slowly at the group that was approaching, movements sluggish and wooden, voice gravelled. “Thank God, I wasn’t sure if you would come in time.”

“Hush,” she snapped with more force than she intended. Blushing at his grin, the warrior knelt beside him, her touch considerably more gentle than her tone. “We’re here now. Anders, Evelyn, could one of you…?”

“Of course.” Dropping to the other side of the fallen man, both of the spirit healers ran their hands over his weakened body, working in focused tandem, while Cassandra lifted her water skin to Michael’s lips and let him drink.

“So, this is the eluvian that will take us there?” Hawke circled the mirror, squinting at the runes that were carved into the frame.

“That’s the one,” Michael sighed. “He used my blood to find the way to my hometown, then I think he did something to shift the location. Told his people that it was cold, so they would need to make sure to pack their furs and snowshoes.”

“How do you know he shifted the location?” Alistair watched as Fenris yanked Hawke’s hand back from the mirror, right before the mage poked the gleaming surface, Evelyn biting back a giggle at the Champion's scowl.

Adrienne snorted. “It’s never cold in New Orleans. Even in South Carolina, it rarely snowed. Definitely never enough snow to warrant snowshoes. That means he’s somewhere way up north.”

“Right. The Yukon, maybe?” Michael shrugged. “Alaska? Siberia? Greenland?”

“Antarctica? You think he’s recruiting penguins into his army?” Adrienne grinned. “Can you picture it? Solas yelling at a herd of penguins, and they’re just-” She waddled around in a circle, flapping her arms awkwardly while Michael laughed and then dissolved into a coughing fit.

Her friends stared at her as if she had lost her mind. “What the hell is a penguin?” Varric asked.

“It’s a bird that lives at the southernmost continent, in the ice and snow. Doesn’t fly. Swims instead. And they’re fucking adorable.”

Smothering his own smile, Dorian didn’t look up from his notes as he muttered, “A bird that doesn’t fly but swims. What kind of world is this place, anyways?” 

“It’s a ridiculous place," Michael replied. "Full of crime, war, disease, famine. Only humans, most of which are crazy. Technological marvels like you’ve never even dreamed of. The prettiest oceans and sunsets. Indoor plumbing and air conditioning and fucking toothpaste and deodorant and godforsaken toilet paper.” Adrienne giggled at that. “It’s… home.”

Home.

She had spent her whole life since she had fallen into Thedas searching for home, believing she would never find it again. There was the Ludus Therion, the aravels of Clan Lavellan, the guest bedroom of Hawke’s mansion, her little room in Skyhold that overlooked the western Frostbacks. But those were all just places to rest her head temporarily, until she was ripped away to a new destination. Nowhere had ever felt like home, except for a few brief months on the road in a battered tent and patched bedroll. A tent she had shared with Alistair. Her _husband_. Gods, she still couldn’t believe it. He was her home. So what was Earth to her?

 _Mom and Dad, I’m coming._ Were they even alive? Did it even matter? After all this time…

Silently, she watched as Michael pricked his finger, a single drop of blood welling up with a ruby gleam, and pressed it to the top of the eluvian. The mirror’s surface rippled as the runes along the frame glowed the color of new spring leaves, revealing a sight she had not seen in decades. Twenty-six years, to be precise.

Cars. A house with white plastic siding. A basketball hoop standing to the side of a paved driveway.

“That’s my house,” Michael’s voice cracked. “I never thought I’d see it again.”

“Everyone ready?”

“Fiona…” Taking her son’s hand in her own, the petite mage smiled, and squeezed his fingers.

“I’ll see you when you come back, Alistair. The children will be waiting.”

Adrienne swallowed the lump in her throat, willing herself not to break down into hysterics as she pulled the mage in for a hug, Anders taking Fiona’s place, then Dorian, Merrill, and Morrigan.

“Maker go with you,” Fiona murmured.

“Is there even a Maker there?” Varric cocked his head at Adrienne.

“I don’t even know if there’s a Maker here,” she gave him a halfhearted smile. “Everyone ready?” A chorus of yeses answered her. “Alright. Let’s go.”

Straightening her back, Adrienne faced the eluvian.

And stepped through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey I'm back and writing this! Hopefully I won't go another 7 months before the next update haha. It's been awhile, so I think I got the tone and character voices right, but if not, feel free to drop me a note or yell at me or whatever.
> 
> On to Earth and the bayou first! Any places you think they should visit? Oh, the plans I have. *rubs hands together eagerly*


	9. Dust Motes

A cloud of dust greeted her as she stepped out into a room, the air turning translucent with every movement she made against the thick rug under her boot. Coughing, she covered her mouth, moving further away from the portal, which happened to be just a plain, ordinary full-length mirror. _Interesting._

Sounds of the others as they exited the portal were strangely muffled in a way that was almost familiar, and yet not. What was it…? The room itself. She was so used to high-raftered taverns and echoing chambers made of stone or marble that she had forgotten what a plain, plaster walled room filled with synthetic fibers sounded like. It was a disconcerting feeling.

They stood in a navy painted bedroom that had not seen occupation in quite some time, as was evidenced by the thick layer of dust that coated the dark, mahogany furniture. A single large bed with rumpled cream sheets stood in the middle of the space, flanked by a dresser and nightstand with simple lines pushed up against the wall, with a few pairs of shorts and wrinkled shirts scattered across the floor.

“My room,” Michael coughed from behind. “Damn. Everything looks the exact same as the day I left.”

“The same?” Adrienne parted the blinds and peeked out the window. “But what about like, rent or a mortgage or something? Wouldn’t the bank have repossessed it by now or whatever it is that happens when you don't pay bills?”

“Nah,” rummaging through his dresser, he triumphantly pulled out a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt. “Here,” he threw a few more clothes at a silent and wide-eyed Cullen and Alistair. “These might fit you both. Sorry I don’t have anything that would fit you two.” Fenris waved off his apology, as Varric slowly circled the room, scribbling away as fast as he could on a spare piece of parchment. “Or anything for the ladies. I own the house. My grandfather died awhile back, left me a decent amount of money. I was able to buy this place outright, pay for school, save a bit. Which will probably come in handy now. But it is curious is that nothing has been touched. I mean, I haven’t paid my property tax in years. Wonder…” Frowning, Michael pulled his old cellphone out of his pocket, and turned it on. “2023. Damn. So time in Thedas passes the same here.”

2023\. Adrienne shook her head in disbelief. She had always thought there’d be flying cars by that year, or robot servants, or something. Instead, the house’s interior looked relatively normal. To her, at least. Following Michael out of his bedroom, Hawke and Ellana and the others uncharacteristically silent, Adrienne swept her gaze over the rest of the appliances. They were a bit slicker, covered in shiny steel, the TV a smooth, thin panel of glass, no VCR in sight. _But also no robots. Or conveyor belts. The Jetsons lied to me._

“What’s all this?” Ellana poked at the buttons on a microwave.

“It’s, uh- do you mind?” Michael waved his cell in the air, his hand hovering over the handle of a door that led outside onto a sprawling deck. “I need to…” His voice trailed off with a slight quaver.

“Take your time,” Cassandra nodded.

“Thanks. Feel free to poke around, guys.”

“That’s a microwave.” Popping up behind her sister, Adrienne yanked on the handle. “You put food inside of it, set an amount of time, and it cooks food really fast.”

“And this?”

“Oh! I know that one! It’s a fridge, right?” Alistair opened the refrigerator door, stunning Cullen with his knowledge. “It’s like an icebox, keeps food cold or frozen.”

“How did you know that?” Hawke scowled.

“Adrienne showed me. In the Fade, she used to show me around her world. Ah, here, I guess,” Alistair replied sheepishly. “It looks a bit different in real life though. And much shinier.”

Leaning into her husband, Adrienne snuggled her back against his chest, relishing in the security of his arms, warm and solid, wrapping around her shoulders. “This is all so surreal.”

“Are you alright?” he murmured into her ear.

She heaved a sigh, blowing out the air through a clenched jaw. “I don’t know. I don’t think it’s hit me yet, you know? I’m back here, and everything looks so different, and yet not. And this is just his house. Once we go out there, I just don’t know.”

“Maker,” Hawke whistled from the bathroom. “Is this normal for people to live like this? Everyone living like fucking royalt- ah!” A yelp echoed off the tile in the small room, followed by the sound of rushing water. “It’s raining inside! What in the Void is this?!”

Giggling, Adrienne sauntered into the bathroom, affectionately shoving a wet Hawke to the side, and turned a lever on the wall. “It’s a shower. A bathing chamber. You can fill up the tub, to soak in it like normal, or just run the shower. Like a miniature waterfall, and much faster. Saves water, too.”

“Why the fuck would you need to save water,” she scowled. “It’s everywhere, right?”

“That is… complicated,” Adrienne shrugged. Plopping herself down into an oversized armchair, she sneezed as a cloud of dust puffed up around her.

“So, what do we do first?” Ellana perched on the edge of the chair as the others continued pacing around the living room.

“Clothes for the rest of us, probably,” Adrienne smiled at her husband. He really did look fantastic in a plain, faded navy blue tshirt and a pair of denim jeans that hugged his ass just-

“You’re drooling,” Varric chuckled, turning away from the bookshelf he had been perusing. 

“Can you blame me? I mean, just..” She waved at his body. Apparently, Evelyn also thought the same thing. Her eyes were darting from various points in the living room to Cullen, and back again, the man also clad in a similar snug t-shirt, this one a dark olive green, and identical jeans. Catching the mage’s gaze, Adrienne giggled as she and Cullen both blushed furiously and looked away. “But yeah, clothes. And then… Wait.”

Holding a hand out, she concentrated all her focus on her palm, and felt for the Fade. And sighed in relief, as a tiny flame flickered into existence. Across the room, Hawke was doing the same along with Evelyn, Evelyn’s brow furrowed in consternation while the former was flat out scowling at her hand.

“There!” Hawke crowed as her own fire appeared, followed by a small magelight floating above Evelyn’s palm a few seconds later.

“That was harder than I expected,” Evelyn murmured. “It felt like I was reaching through molasses to get to the Fade.”

“I imagine it’s because of Solas that we even have that much,” Adrienne snapped her fingers and extinguished the fire. “But you’re right, it felt sluggish, and thick. More than likely, as he does whatever it is he’s going to do, access will come easier and easier.”

“Which begs the question.” Cullen raised his head. “If you have your magic, and you said this world previously had none, what is happening to the general populace? Is everyone here going to be a mage? Will there be-”

Abominations everywhere. He didn’t say it, but everyone felt the mutual fear. An entire of world of untrained mages. It would be like Kinloch, except on a global scale. Brimstone and sulfur and ichor flooding the streets, no one would be safe. _Creators..._

“Only one way to find out.” The sliding door opened, and Michael stepped through. Tears stained his cheeks, his voice hoarse from all of his pent-up emotions that had finally released during his conversation. One hand scrubbed at his face. Reaching for a slim, flat, black rectangular bar, he swiped his thumb over it and the television came alive. It was a remote, Adrienne realized. “That was, um, my mother. As you can imagine, she was pretty upset. And confused, and just… overwhelmed,” he sighed, dropping into the empty spot next to Cassandra. “And so am I. My parents are the ones who’ve been keeping up with my bills, and the house. Apparently, she just knew I was alive somewhere and refused to give up hope.” His voice broke.

“A mother’s love is a powerful thing,” Ellana murmured. Adrienne stared at the rug beneath her feet.

“So what is this contraption?” Flinching as a riot of colors flashed across the screen, Fenris gasped along with all the others as pictures began moving within the box.

“Television,” Michael kept swiping his thumb, flicking through the channels until he found the one he sought. The news. “It’s for entertainment. Keep up with what’s going on around the world, check the weather forecasts, watch movies, shows.” At everyone’s blank look, he glanced helplessly at Adrienne, who just shrugged.

“Like a play, I guess?” She added. “People act out scripts, and then it’s put on the screen.”

“But how?!” Hawke demanded.

“Science.”

“Sounds more like magic,” Cullen shook his head. 

“Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic,” Michael quipped. “Arthur C. Clarke said that. He was a, uh, guy. I forget. Anyways, my mom is on her way over here. She might have some ideas about what to do first. Or she might just think we’re all crazy and call the cops on us.”

Turning back towards the screen, he slid one finger and the volume slowly rose. It was the same as the news of her youth, reports of murders, a fire, a special on a new restaurant in town, a major accident that had shut down several lanes of the highway. And-

“Earthquake in Russia, Peru, Mexico, Washington State, and the Philippines, all within the last week,” Michael frowned. “That’s a lot. No reports of mutants springing up, though.”

“Mutants?” Alistair asked.

“Ah, like the X-Men. Which is what people will think if all of a sudden everyone can shoot lightning out of their hands and shit.” Michael chuckled at Adrienne’s snort.

“It probably won’t happen all at once. Remember? You never manifested your magic on your own,” she reminded him. “And mine only appeared because, well.” Adrienne smiled over at Ellana, the women exchanging a look filled with forgotten pain, now finally healed. “Trauma. A few cases might spring up in the next few weeks, but I doubt we’ll see anything on a widespread scale until the Veil is fully torn open. And by then, there’ll be enough shit going on that demons everywhere will just be the icing on the cake.”

“So we need to stop him before that.” Varric tapped his quill against his chin.

“You make it sound like it’s going to be easy,” Fenris muttered.

Next to Michael, Cassandra fidgeted with her glove. “D-did you say your mother was on her way here? Now?”

“Ooh!” Flinging herself over the back of the couch, her head resting on the seat, Hawke grinned up at the Seeker. “Gonna meet the parents, Cassie?”

Cassandra shoved a pillow in the Champion’s face. “I will severely injure you, Hawke.”

Michael took Cassandra’s hand in his, rubbing little circles into the back of her knuckles. “It’ll be fine, Cass. My mother will adore you.”

“So clothes, money, transportation.” Adrienne ticked off each item on her fingers. “We’ll need to figure out a way to track Solas, find out where his base is. And then, somehow stop a god.”

“The first two, I can do,” Michael glanced down at the phone in his hand, typing away. “I have a decent amount of money squirreled away from my inheritance, so we shouldn’t have to worry about the basics as long as we’re careful. Getting another car though, that would take a chunk of money out. There’s ten of us, so we definitely need another one. I’ll get my accounts back in working order, and then we can go to the mall or something tomorrow.”

“A thrift store would be fine,” Adrienne replied. “Especially if we’re trying to not spend a lot.”

“True. Alright,” he nodded. “We’ll start doing all that tomorrow. It’s already evening here, so I’ll just order a few pizzas for supper, and maybe put on a movie. That way y’all can see a bit more of the way the world looks. Let’s see.” Opening a menu on the television, he scrolled through a list of titles.

“No more tapes?”

“Nope. Everything was on DVDs for awhile, but most movies were bought off the internet and downloaded or streamed when I left. I imagine it’s changed again since then. Here we go. This is one of my favorites. A bit futuristic, but considering I’ve been gone seven years, maybe it’s not?”

“Iron Man,” Alistair read the screen. “Is he made of iron?”

“You’ll see. Oh man, I have so much to catch up on.” Muttering to himself about Thor and someone called the Star Lord, Michael stood up and wandered off into the kitchen, dialing up a number on his cellphone.

Adrienne quickly became exhausted by all the questions her friends fired off, one after another. They wanted to know about cars and airplanes and lightbulbs and robots and missiles and- “Vishante kaffas! I will explain everything I can eventually, but for the love of Mythal, _shut up_. I’ve been gone for twenty-seven years, I hardly know what anything is anymore either!”

After her outburst, everyone remained mostly silent, save for Hawke and Alistair, both of whom could not refrain from talking to save their life, Adrienne noted sourly. The only person who barely paid attention to the film was Cassandra. The warrior sat rigidly, far more tense than was her norm, and fidgeted, pulling at the fingers of her gloves.

“So, nervous, Seeker?” Varric noticed her unease after a few minutes had passed.

“Shut. Up,” came the snarl.

“It’s just a simple meet and greet though, right?” Alistair tilted his head towards her. “Nothing major to worry about.”

“I will remind you of that when you meet your wife’s parents for the first time.”

Alistair paled. “I, uh…” Cullen snorted from across the room.

“Didn’t think about that, did you, Your Majesty?”

“Am I?” Turning towards Adrienne, who had suddenly become as still as if carved from stone, Alistair laid one hand on her arm. “You haven’t said if you were going to find them or not.”

“I don’t know,” Adrienne stared vacantly at the rug under her feet. “I don’t know where they live, or if they’re even alive anymore. Or if they would even want to see me.”

“I’m sure they would be ecstatic, knowing that you are alive, and doing well,” Ellana murmured. “Any parent would.”

“If you tell me their names, I can look them up. Internet,” Michael held up his phone. “It knows all.”

Taking a deep breath, Adrienne clasped her hands together and drew her knees into her chest. “Kensuke and Soon-hee Iseri,” she said quietly after a moment. “Or Ken and Sunny, as they used to go by. We used to live in South Carolina.”

The noise of the movie faded into the background as Michael squinted at the screen in his hands. “Bingo. There's a few people by that name, but only one couple who used to live in South Carolina... Greenville, it says? Looks like they live in Seattle now.”

“My mom loves the rain,” she whispered to no one in particular. “She always wanted to move there.”

“We could go, if you like,” Alistair pressed his lips to her hair. “It’s entirely up to you, love.”

Sighing, she leaned into him, still focused on nothing. “Maybe. It’s a long distance away from here and we’ve still got so much to do.”

“Just say the word, and we’ll find a way,” he vowed fervently. His fingers grazed over her cheek, grounded, warm, and familiar. 

“We’ll see.”

The sound of a faint thud interrupted them, and Adrienne frowned at the opposite wall, trying to place the familiar sound. It was almost like… She glanced at Michael, who had gone deathly pale. He didn't blink as he rose from his seat with a jerk, like a puppet on a string.

_A car door. His mother._

Step by measured step, the Fadewalker crossed his living room only to hesitate in front of the door, one hand on the knob. Cassandra stood just behind him, and gripped his shoulder. That was apparently the encouragement he needed, and, with a smile for his love, he swung open the door.

“Hey, mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much going on this chapter, but things should start picking up next one! Maybe just some fun times watching the gang get acclimated to Earth. And hopefully a new chapter before another month passes *snort*
> 
> I'm still kinda bitter that we don't have flying cars and robots to do laundry yet.


End file.
